Eclipse
by SkyAngeli Akari
Summary: [AU]Tea es un ángel que no confía en los humanos, Yami es un joven con un pasado oscuro, ¿Como es que dos seres tan diferentes se enamoran? YamiTea.
1. El Principio

Sky*Angeli: Hello!  
  
Sari: Eh..si hola..  
  
Sky*Angeli: Angeli tiene nueva historia!  
  
Sari: ¿De que se trata?"  
  
Sky*Angeli: Respira profundo:* Bueno, Tea (Anzu) es un ángel, que por algún motivo del pasado, no confía en los humanos y no cree que los ángeles se puedan enamorar de ellos, sin embargo cuando le toca ayudar a Yami que es un joven ue ha sufrido mucho, ¿Terminara perjudicándolo o se enamorara de el?  
  
Bueno..lean mis historia! Diviértanse y coman frutas y verduras.  
  
El principio.  
  
"Yo..este..¿te encuentras bien?" "Quisiera poder decir que si" "Perdóname" "No fue tu culpa."  
  
Ahí en un cuarto en el pasillo se encontraban los dos, ella una joven de unos 18 años alta, de cabello castaño, sus ojos azules, antes llenos de brillo, se veían tristes y opacos mientras que su cara siempre sonrojada, se veía pálida y con marcas de ojeras, la sonrisa ya no pintaba en su cara como meses atrás, se veía cansada.  
  
"Es que yo...necesito decirte algo.."  
  
"¿Qué es?"  
  
Él, un joven de 20 años, alto, apuesto, con cabello claro y ojos verdes, de aspecto musculoso, tenía pinta de galán codiciado, y su sonrisa, aunque hermosa, demostraba hipocresía..pero nunca..para...ella.  
  
"Perdóname pero ya no.."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Anzu!"  
  
"Que? Que?" dije alzando la vista..para ver a una de mis digamos..compañeras..ella me sonreía..pero yo no podía devolver el gesto.  
  
"Distraída de nuevo?"  
  
"Algo.." dije alejándome para estar sola. "Con permiso."  
  
Ah si..mi nombre es Anzu...o al menos así me conocen aquí..no puedo decir mucho de mi porque todo es un misterio que ni yo se..  
  
Bueno..yo soy..digamos que algo parecido a un ángel porque aún no lo soy, ah! A lo que me refiero es que soy una novata o algo por el estilo..  
  
No sé mucho sobre como soy quien soy...no recuerdo mucho..pero estoy segura que soy un ángel porque morí..no se hace cuanto..pero sé que morí..lo se porque siempre tengo la misma imagen en la mente..se repite como una película para mi...  
  
Aquel joven...¿quién era? Y aquella muchacha...¿es que acaso era yo? Yo lo presentía por como era físicamente ..a pesar de ser una ilusión, como un sueño...yo la veía perfectamente con sus ojos azules y su cabello café, como yo, pero...se veía tan triste..¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué no sonreía?  
  
"Anzu te llaman"  
  
Voltee a ver rápidamente, delante de mí, estaba una amiga mía  
  
"¿Qué es?"  
  
"Te encargan algo."  
  
A mi? Yo era una de las mas jóvenes, no se tenía mucha confianza en mi..por ser tan fría con los demás..a veces me pregunto si de verdad deba de ser un ángel, ¿realmente fui una buena persona antes de morir?  
  
Me detengo. Me da tristeza pensar en esto..no recuerdo nada de mi vida, no recuerdo que es sentir, o que es tener hambre, cansancio o frió...porque eso es algo que los ángeles no sentimos.  
  
Nosotros, nos dedicamos a ver por los humanos y a cuidarlos, cuidar que tomen las decisiones correctas y velamos sus sueños, cuando se salvan de algo, es porque estamos ahí, y cuando alguien muere, es que debemos llevárnoslo.  
  
Es algo..agradable , pero a veces aburrido, he oído historias sobre ángeles que se enamoran de humanos y dan su inmortalidad por estar con ellos..¿realmente vale la pena?  
  
Nos detenemos. Hemos llegado a donde me han llamado, mi amiga se va y me deja a mi con un grupo de ángeles, que me miran detenidamente. Empiezan a susurrar palabras, de las cuales logró distinguir algunas.  
  
"Tu crees que ella deba?"  
  
"Ya es tiempo de que.."  
  
"¿No es muy pronto?"  
  
"Ella es capaz."  
  
¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso no me creían capaz? Podía intentarlo! Tengo fe en que puede lograr cualquier cosa cuando me lo propongo! "Anzu"  
  
"Ah..ah..¿Si?"  
  
"El consejo y yo hemos decidido asignarte una misión, ¿deseas aceptarla?"  
  
Titubeo un poco. "Ah claro, estaría muy agradecida si me confiaran algo."  
  
"Debo advertirte que el caso es algo difícil."  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"Es un joven, ," en ese momento se detiene y checa una lista "tiene 18 años, sufre de depresión."  
  
"¿Depresión?"  
  
"Aparentemente, su novia murió, hace poco tiempo, y el no ha podido superarlo, además de que ha tenido una vida algo complicada."  
  
"Entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?"  
  
"Tienes que hacerlo entender, el ha hecho varios intentos de suicido..y realmente no creemos que sea su momento de morir, el aún es joven."  
  
"Haré lo que pueda, lo prometo."  
  
"Bueno, tendrás que hacerte pasar por un humano y volverte su amiga, de acuerdo?"  
  
Yo solo asiento con la cabeza, oyendo atentamente.  
  
"Debes acercarte, hacerlo ver las cosas buenas de su vida, y ayudarlo a superar sus problemas."  
  
"Esta bien, ¿Cuándo empiezo?"  
  
"Partirás dentro de un rato, llegaras a la tierra y empezaras mañana. Puedes retirarte."  
  
Caminó lentamente, pensando en aquel joven al que debo ayudar..es muy triste y verdaderamente difícil lo que he de hacer por él. Sin embargo, el consejo me ha dado una misión y he de cumplirla, pero sobre todas las cosas, no quiero fallarle a él.  
  
De pronto recuerdo algo muy importante y antes de salir, volteo y me dirijo y pregunto suavemente:  
  
"¿Cuál es su nombre?"  
  
"Yami Motou.".  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sky*Angeli: Ahí esta..lindo no?  
  
Sari: Pues..fue bueno para ser una introducción.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Lo tomare como un cumplido. Ah, disculpen si los personajes estan muy OOC (Fuera de personaje o algo por el estilo) les prometo que mejorare poco a poco, se aceptan sugerencias!  
  
Instrucciones:  
  
Aprieta el botón de abajo.  
  
Escribe un review.  
  
Pon send review  
  
Haz a la autora feliz! 


	2. Primer Encuentro

Sky*Angeli: Hola, hola! ¿Cómo andan?  
  
Antes que nada quiero agradecer a:  
  
[Txell-chan]  
  
[Tania]  
  
[Montse]  
  
[Anzu dislike..]  
  
[LA NEKO]  
  
[No nickname]  
  
[RuBiAx]  
  
[Aiko 5]  
  
[Hinanzu-Mutou-Asakura-tao]  
  
[Ale Navarro]  
  
[Jennyfer S. Lleneri]  
  
[Itzel]  
  
Muchísimas gracias por su review! Me han dado inspiración y por eso aquí esta el segundo capitulo!  
  
Sky*Angeli: ¬¬ Vamos a comenzar con el fic.  
  
" bla..bla" ( hablando * bla ...bla* ( pensando [bla..bla] ( recuerdo. ~*~*~*  
  
2.-Primer encuentro.  
  
Aquella lluvia caía tenuemente sobre las calles, pero aquella pareja de jóvenes que se encontraban en medio de ella, iban despreocupados bajo un paraguas color amarillo, los dos riendo.  
  
"Ya estoy hablando en serio." Dijo la joven, evitando reír a carcajadas mientras se cubría la cara.  
  
"Yo también!" Dijo el joven revisando su chamarra, que ahora estaba toda mojada.  
  
"Tu nunca hablas en serio." Dijo la chica con un tono dulce, viendo a aquel muchacho que ella tanto quería.  
  
"Claro que si, o al menos hablaba en serio, el día que te dije que te amaba, porque aun lo hago." Hablo el muchacho tomando las manos delgadas de la joven en sus propias.  
  
"Yo.." dijo la muchacha, agachando la vista avergonzada y sonrojada, se limito a reír.  
  
El joven, agarro su cara suavemente, acercándola mas a la suya, mas y mas hasta que...  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"¿Anzu?"  
  
"¿Si que pasa?" dije mirando detrás de mi.  
  
"Ya debes de irte."  
  
"¿Tan pronto?" Dije desconcertada, el tiempo pasaba tan rápido, por fin tendría una misión.  
  
"Vamos," dijo guiándome hacia el lugar de partida. "No querrás llegar tarde ¿o si?"  
  
"Por supuesto que no.." dije algo disgustada, ante su evidente falta de sentido común...quiero decir..lo que mas quería era poder ayudarlo a él.  
  
"¿Ya sabes todo lo que tienes que hacer?"  
  
"Claro," dije sacando un pergamino, " Lo tengo todo anotado."  
  
"Perfecto," dijo ella sonriendo , era cierto que ella tenía mas experiencia que yo, es decir, ella se encargaba de todos y checaba nuestras misiones para saber como podía ayudarnos, la admiraba mucho.  
  
"Bueno, he de irme." Dije mirando al suelo, tratando de evitar su mirada o de ver todo el cielo, tan infinito en donde vivía, tal ves no le vería en largo tiempo.  
  
"Tu misión esta programada para ha mas tardar un mes, has de tener cuidado y ser precavida."  
  
¿!¿Un mes?!? Era bastante tiempo lejos de aquí, de mi hogar, era cierto que en el cielo el tiempo era indefinido y distante..¿pero como sería allá en la tierra? Porque allá los humanos valoraban el tiempo, o al menos algunos lo hacían.  
  
Es difícil de explicar, al parecer los humanos tienden a usar el tiempo para tener dinero, y luego se dan cuenta que han perdido la mitad de su vida en cosas materiales, mientras otros aprovechan cada minuto de su vida en hacer algo nuevo y superarse, enfrentar su miedo y ser mejores personas, desgraciadamente esas personas eran pocas.  
  
¿Qué tipo de persona me tocaría a mi?  
  
"¿Anzu sigues ahí?"  
  
"Si, perdón Sauri."  
  
"Esta bien, bueno. Trata de comportarte normal y no seas muy obvia, recuerda lo importante es no ser detectado entre los humanos."  
  
"¿Y como quieres que me comporte como un humano si ni siquiera he sido uno?"  
  
En ese punto juro que vi a Sauri, con un mirada triste, trate de verla pero ella miraba a los lados, queriendo esquivar la mía. Me di por vencida.  
  
Después de un rato, volteo a verme, sonrió levemente y después hablo:  
  
"Usa tu sentido común."  
  
Buena recomendación, supongo. Luego empecé a descender lentamente, podía ver a Sauri , pero poco a poco se volvió como una mancha hasta desaparecer de mi vista completamente, sentí una sensación de vació, en todo mi cuerpo, luego todo se volvió negro.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
"¿Bueno? Residencia Wheeler, ah claro, si espera, en un momento te comunico. Joey te buscan por teléfono!"  
  
"Gracias Serenity tomaré la llamada arriba."  
  
La escena es una casa, una casa sencilla y agradable en medio de la cuidad de Domino, en ella vivían los hermanos Wheeler, Serenity, la menor, era alta, delgada, de cabello largo y castaño, su cara era blanca y sus rasgos eran finos, sus ojos eran café claro, su voz es dulce, y es una persona amable que se preocupa por los demás  
  
Joey, el mayor, es un joven de 18 años, de rubio, sus ojos también eran café claros, era, alto , y delgado, tenía un gran parecido con su hermana sin embargo el era un chico despreocupado, y en ocasiones desalineado, sin embargo era una buena persona.  
  
"¿Bueno?"  
  
"¿Joey? Habla Tristan"  
  
"Ah..hola Tristan, que ocurre?"  
  
"Es sobre Yami."  
  
Al oír esto, el joven rubio se sobresalto, tenía ya algún tiempo que no había visto a su amigo. Joey no pudo evitar mirar al suelo, la última vez que había visto a Yami había sido en el funeral de ella.  
  
"¿Joey?"  
  
"¿Eh? Ah..perdona. estaba pensando..hace mucho que no sabemos de él."  
  
"Si lo se, pero al parecer..regresara mañana para el próximo curso..o al menos eso he oído."  
  
"Eso espero, ya sabes, hemos de animarlo, y no mencionar el incidente."  
  
"Prometido."  
  
Estuvieron hablando un rato, los tres habían sido amigos desde siempre, cuando ella murió, Yami se aparto de todos, y dejo de asistir a clase hasta finalizar el ciclo escolar..pero las vacaciones no duraban para siempre..y ya mañana un nuevo ciclo escolar empezaría y el volvería.  
  
"Muy bien, hasta luego."  
  
Joey colgó el teléfono. Acto seguido subió las escaleras, se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su hermana.  
  
"Joey, ¿qué ha pasado? Te noto triste."  
  
"Es Tristan que ha llamado para decirme que Yami, volverá al colegio."  
  
"Oh," se limito a exclamar la joven, sabiendo el gran problema que significaba, "Crees que ya se haya recuperado?"  
  
"No lo sé, sabes lo mucho que la quería."  
  
"Habrá que esperar." Dijo Serenity dándole un abrazo a su hermano."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
La caída, era cada vez mas y mas fuerte, ella que era incapaz de sentir, sentía la fuerte brisa sobre su cara, que le mecía el cabello haciéndola sentir algo desesperada. Volteo hacia abajo. Veo una cuidad acercarse cada vez mas a mi..estoy preocupada, ¿por qué siento tanto miedo? Un momento...¿cómo es que voy a detenerme? Aaaa..aaa..  
  
"Aaaaaah!" Dije saltando abriendo los ojos rápidamente , volteé a ver a mi alrededor, estaba en un cuarto, con varios muebles, pintado de color azul, me levante de donde había estado acostada , era lo que lo humanos llamaban ¿una cama?  
  
Camine hacia la puerta, admirando todo a mi alrededor, sintiendo las cosas con mis manos, apreciando las nuevas sensaciones, de pronto sentí una sensación recorrer mi espalda, empecé a temblar inmediatamente, era lo que lo que llamaban frió, me quede asombrada, esta sería una misión bastante interesante.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Llevaba horas caminando entre el frió, usaba una chamarra de piel, color gris y unos pantalones de mezclilla color negro, era un joven bastante apuesto, su cabello era de diversos colores, y sus ojos , eran color violeta, muy profundos y casi desafiantes, sin embargo, su cara, estaba marcada por ojeras y marcas de lagrimas.  
  
Miraba hacia todos lados, como queriendo encontrar algo, como queriendo encontrarla a ella , ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que la había perdido? Ya eran meses...y no podía olvidarla, no quería olvidarla, el día de su funeral, todos sus amigos estuvieron ahí llorando con él, pero poco a poco el tiempo fue pasando y los amigos..aunque dolidos fueron superándolo..hasta que solo quedo él, solo él parecía tener todos aquellos recuerdos , solo él extrañaría su sonrisa, solo el podría extrañarla. Y no importaba que tan buenos amigos fueran todos, nadie podía sufrir tanto como él.  
  
Había decidido regresar al colegio, para ver a sus amigos y volver a sonreír pero no podía evitar ver a su alrededor y asociar todo con ella. Todo lo que veía le recordaba a ella.  
  
De pronto una gota cayo sobre su hombro, luego sobre su cabeza, y así empezó a empapar su cuerpo. Él buscaba un lugar donde refugiarse..pero por un momento parecía que los árboles y los techos anchos de las casas habían desaparecido, tuvo que ir corriendo.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Anzu iba distraída, como una niña de 5 años, tocando y preguntando por todo lo que veía , llegaba a tener actitudes tan infantiles que llego a ganarse varias miradas extrañas de la gente mayor o de incluso algunos adolescentes que pasaban a su lado. Ella se limitaba a ignorarlos y seguir su camino.  
  
De pronto el aire enfrió, y las gotas caían sobre la calle, primero suaves pero luego empezaron a caer mas y mas...parecía que cada gota que caía era mas fría que la anterior.  
  
Ella observaba la lluvia detenidamente, era cierto que ella nunca había visto llover, sin embargo no era eso lo que la tenía tan absorta en la lluvia, sino que era algo mucho mas profundo, que nadie podría llegar a entender.  
  
~*[Ya estoy hablando en serio.]  
  
[Yo también!]~*  
  
"Tu nunca hablas en serio." Dijo Anzu en un suspiro, mirando hacia el suelo..¿qué le había hecho decir eso? No tenía sentido.  
  
Hubiera pensado mas en el asunto pero un trueno interrumpió sus pensamientos, ella se sobresalto asustada, nunca había oído un ruido semejante a ese. De pronto en lugar de gotas de agua empezó a caer pequeño hielo...estaba granizando!  
  
Anzu empezó a correr hacía el departamento del cual había salido..pero la lluvia era tan fuerte que tuvo que buscar un lugar para refugiarse.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Diablos." Dijo Yami mientras corría hacía su casa, tratando de evitar que la lluvia lo mojara más, ¿Por qué el día que había decidido salir tenía que estar lloviendo? El destino era tan cruel.  
  
El sentía que había corrido por horas, pero aun le faltaban cuadras para llegar a su casa, vaya que no había escogido peor día para recorrer la cuidad.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"¿Dónde estoy?" dijo Anzu empezando a desesperarse, llevaba ya varios minutos queriendo encontrar el lugar de donde había salido, sin mucho resultado.  
  
"Estoy perdida." Dijo con un suspiro de resignación, mientras daba vueltas sin lugar especifico.  
  
Pero entonces ella decidió que sería mejor buscar en la otra calle, talvez ahí vería algo familiar.  
  
"Eh..parece fácil.." dijo algo insegura mientras lentamente tomaba valor y caminaba por la carretera.  
  
De pronto oyó un ruido y volteando distinguí una luz que se acercaba más y mas a ella. Un carro.  
  
"Aaaah." Grito y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero nunca llego, simplemente sintió como era mecida hacia atrás.  
  
"¿Eh?"  
  
Anzu volteo y encontró ojos violetas viéndola fijamente, se espanto y retrocedió dos pasos para observar al joven que apenas la había salvado.  
  
"¿Oye que te pasa? Si no te hubiera agarrado, te hubieran atropellado."  
  
"¿Atropellado?"  
  
"¿Qué no viste el carro?"  
  
"¿Carro?"  
  
"Olvídalo eres caso perdido." Y con eso el joven empezó a caminar.  
  
"No, espera!"  
  
"¿Qué quieres?"  
  
"¿Puedes ayudarme?"  
  
Yami se sobresalto, no esperaba que aquella joven que tenía enfrente de él, a quien le acababa de gritar, le estuviera pidiendo ayuda. Pero su mirada era tan triste y tan asustada que no tuvo mas remedio que acceder.  
  
"¿Dónde vives?" dijo alzando una ceja.  
  
"No lo se." Dijo la joven ángel sonrojándose levemente.  
  
"Ugh..va a ser una noche larga."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Aquélla lluvia caía tenuemente sobre las calles, la oscuridad reinaba por cada pasillo, parecía que no había nadie por ahí, excepto aquella pareja de jóvenes, él llevaba las manos en las bolsas y un aire desesperado, ella simplemente se limitaba a mirar al suelo avergonzada.  
  
"¿Qué te pasa?" dijo Yami, mirando a Anzu de manera rara.  
  
"No, es nada." Dijo ella, temblando.  
  
"No te creo," dijo mirándola des aprobatoriamente, "Toma." Dijo él mientras le colocaba su chamarra en los hombros de ella.  
  
"Este..gracias."  
  
Él no contesto.  
  
"¿Vives por aquí?" Dijo Anzu tratando de romper aquel silencio.  
  
"No, en realidad vivo bastante lejos de aquí."  
  
"Perdona. No debí alejarte."  
  
"No importa."  
  
Anzu no pudo evitar sonreír, talvez no había sido la mejor forma de empezar su misión, imagínense, el primer día sale de un apartamento, sin rumbo fijo, sin buscar donde vivía el joven que debía ayudar, paseándose por lugares desconocidos, siendo casi atropellada, y siendo salvada por un joven (que aunque no había sido muy amable) se había ofrecido a ayudarle.  
  
"No tengo remedio." Dijo evitando reírse.  
  
"¿Decías?"  
  
"No nada. Disculpa."  
  
"Eres alguien muy extraña ¿sabes?"  
  
"Es que soy nueva aquí..así que me estoy acostumbrando."  
  
"Aja."  
  
"Ahí es!" Grito Anzu reconociendo el apartamento, "Ya llegamos."  
  
"Esta bien, hasta luego."  
  
"Muchas gracias por tu ayuda."  
  
"De nada," dijo Yami " Solo espero no encontrarme con alguien tan distraída como tú otra ves." Esto ultimo dicho a forma de broma  
  
"Eh...supongo."  
  
Con eso el se alejo, hasta que se perdió de vista. Anzu había estado vario rato viendo el camino que había tomado, hasta que decidió entrar, de pronto recordó que tenía la chamarra del muchacho, busco en los bolsillos tratando de encontrar algo que le dijera como volver a encontrarlo y devolvérsela. De pronto encontró un papel arrugado en la bolsa izquierda, lo desdoblo, al parecer era algún tipo de examen o algo por el estilo. Anzu leyó la parte superior de la hoja. Decía:  
  
Nombre: Yami Motou.  
  
Fecha: 2/09/03  
  
Dirección: -- ---- -----  
  
Anzu se quedo paralizada, volviendo a leer aquel papel una y otra vez. Paso vario tiempo hasta que volviera en si, luego exclamo:  
  
"El....es...Yami.... Motou."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sky*Angeli: Dun..dun...dun..  
  
Sari: Ya termina tu suspenso barato.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Gracias!  
  
Sari: Aja de nada  
  
Sky*Angeli: Wow..vaya que me lucí en este capitulo...disculpen si todo esta medio confuso y eso..pero recuerden que esto apenas esta comenzando..  
  
Sari: Desgraciadamente...  
  
Sky*Angeli: ¬¬ Así que aun queda muchos capítulos para que le vayan entendiendo.  
  
Bye!  
  
Hagan a la autora sonreír..Manda un review! 


	3. El primer dia de clases

Sky*Angeli: Hooola! De Nuevo..gracias a todas las personas que me mandaron review, les dedico este capitulo =D disfrútenlo.  
  
Ah perdón, pero se me había olvidado el disciamer, no es como si alguien fuera a pensar que Yu gi oh era mío ni nada por el estilo..pero aun así es mejor prevenir..¿no creen? ^_~  
  
Bueno unas ultimas notitas Yami, Anzu, Joey y Tristan tienen 18 años, Serenity tiene 17 okis?  
  
También esta historia se sitúa ahí por mediados de Noviembre.  
  
Sari: Tal vez sea porque estamos en Noviembre..  
  
Sky*Angeli: No me refiero a eso, pude haberla situado por Septiembre no?  
  
Sari: No..porque si no la hubieras escrito en Septiembre  
  
Sky*Angeli: Aghh..! Solo olvídalo u_u *suspiro *  
  
Bueno bueno..ya entendieron el concepto ahora disfruten su lectura!  
  
3.-El Primer día de clases.  
  
["Odio la escuela."dijo el joven acercándose a su novia, sutilmente.  
  
"Jajaja..Tal vez si pusieras mas atención..no te ocurriría eso." Dijo la joven que lo acompañaba.  
  
"Solo me alegra poder estar contigo."  
  
"Ayy..pero si apenas es el primer día de clases." Dijo resignándose al comportamiento de su novio.  
  
Los dos rieron y entraron al colegio rápidamente]  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Anzu se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana, observando a la gente pasar en aquella noche fría. Hace apenas unas horas había conocido al joven que debía ayudar.  
  
"Es que..el.." Dijo, suspirando, no podía organizar sus ideas adecuadamente.  
  
"Soy tan idiota!" Grito repentinamente, golpeando la ventana y alejándose de ahí, "¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta que él, que él...ahh! No pude haberlo conocido en una mejor situación?"  
  
Y es que era verdad...las circunstancias, el lugar, la forma, todo estaba mal! Pero..ella..ella no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la forma tan extraña en la que lo había conocido, vamos...ella estando perdida, y de todas las personas que estaban ahí junto a ella, él de todos ,tenía que salvarla, aunque ella no podía morir. -Anzu rió al pensar eso- Había sido muy lindo de su parte ayudarla.  
  
¿Lindo?  
  
"Bueno ya!" Al parecer todo lo que Anzu podía hacer en ese momento era gritar, pero eso en ella era considerado hasta cierto punto "normal",ya que tendía a hacerlo cuando se desesperaba. "Debo de dejar de pensar en eso..mejor debería pensar que voy a hacer ahora que lo he encontrado."  
  
Se acerco al escritorio donde estaban varios pergaminos, tomo uno de ellos y leyó lo que estaba escrito.  
  
.....Para acercarte a la persona que debes ayudar (en este caso Yami Motou) debes conocer sus costumbres, sus gustos, el ambiente que lo rodea, y socializar con algunos de sus amigos, debes averiguar sus problemas, pero antes que nada debes ganar su confianza.  
  
Lo primero que debes de hacer es asistir al lugar donde estudia y así averiguar sus actividades escolares. Se te anexa la dirección.  
  
PD: No te preocupes por el material del colegio. Si buscas entre las cosas que anexamos, hemos puesto lo que necesitas ,solo toma la mochila azul y no llegues tarde!  
  
Anzu tomo el pergamino que contenía la dirección a la cual debía ir..pero si ni siquiera sabía la calle en donde viva! Y tenia que llegar demasiado temprano!..¿Libros? ...le dolió la cabeza de solo pensarlo [Y a quien no?] Cansada decidió..acostarse y dormir..el paso mas difícil le esperaba mañana.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Frió que helaba hasta los huesos. Ni una nube en el cielo, brisa que traspasaba las ventanas y pájaros que te quitaban el sueño con sus cantos. Si, era el primer día de clases y Joey Wheeler, un estudiante considerado todo menos "alumno modelo" se levanto, con cara cansada, dirigiéndose al baño para arreglarse.  
  
Veinte minutos habían pasado, y Serenity esperaba a su hermano en el comedor de la casa, desesperada, empezó a servirse el desayuno.  
  
"Lo siento, Serenity, me he tardado de nuevo."  
  
"No importa, hermano."  
  
"¿Es tarde?"  
  
"En realidad no, tendremos tiempo de sobra."  
  
"Que bien, el primer día de clases * empezara *"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
El reloj despertador sonó repetidamente, un ruido agudo que terminaba por hartar, Yami, ya despierto, alzo su brazo y lo apagó.  
  
Se levanto rápidamente de su cama y decidió apurarse, ya se le había hecho algo tarde, pero es que él ya estaba acostumbrado a dormirse ya entrada la madrugada y despertarse en las tardes. Se había descontrolado mucho.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Uhhmm.." dijo Anzu mientras se volteaba hacia la ventana, la luz del sol empezaba a filtrarse. Se levanto y vio el reloj. Dio un suspiro desesperado.  
  
"Se me ha hecho tarde." Dijo mirando el reloj sin poder creerlo... y con eso corrió hacia el baño..haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por bañarse y arreglarse. Sorprendentemente lo logró. Hizo desayuno tipo "relámpago" y bajo las escaleras hacía la puerta. Un frió que helaba, recorrió su cuerpo. Temblando tomo el primer abrigo que vio colgado y salió, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Veamos es..esta calle." Dijo Anzu mientras checaba la dirección que tenía escrita, ubicarse en una ciudad era bastante difícil..y sobre todo para un ángel, de pronto ya no se sentía tan capaz de realizar su misión.  
  
"No! No digas eso." Dijo queriendo contradecir a sus pensamientos, " Si fallo en esto, solo le daré la razón a todas aquellas personas que no confían en mi! No puedo permitir que eso pase."  
  
Caminó por escasos minutos y se sentía aun mas desorientada que antes. Desesperada se recargo sobre un poste de luz.  
  
"¿Perdida de nuevo?"  
  
"¿Qué?" dijo la joven volteando a su lado derecho...para encontrase con él. Yami.  
  
"¿Y ahora a donde quieres ir?"  
  
"Este.." empezó a tartamudear Anzu, sintiéndose avergonzada por el concepto en el cual seguro la tenia. "Quiero encontrar esta dirección," dijo rápidamente dándole el pape..pergamino.  
  
"Aaahh ya veo." Dijo Yami mirando el pergamino atentamente. "Pues si te interesa, ahí es a donde me dirijo, te puedo llevar."  
  
"Pues..gracias."  
  
"Deberías de dejar de depender de mi." Dijo riéndose, mientras se adelantaba.  
  
Anzu corrió tras de Yami inmediatamente. "¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?"  
  
Yami solo se limito a reír.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Anzu admiraba cada detalle, cada casa, cada cosa que veía mientras caminaba por las calles, sin embargo sentía que ya las había visto en sueños, casi podría adivinar que vendría después de atravesar hacia la siguiente calle. Se sentía impresionada.  
  
Yami volteo a verla, la encontró distraída mirando hacia el otro lado de la calle. Dio un suspiro de resignación. ¿Por qué de toda la gente que había en esa ciudad..se tuvo que haber encontrado con ella? Sin embargo, detuvo aquel pensamiento por un instante, al parecer no era una persona mala, solo...eh..rara..si esa era la palabra..pero ¿cuál era el problema? Sus amigos no eran del todo normales.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Serenity..no ha llegado."  
  
"Tranquilo Joey seguro llegara ^^:"  
  
En las afueras de la escuela se encontraban conversando tres jóvenes, la campana de inicio de clases no había sonado y aun quedaban unos minutos antes de entrar.  
  
"Si Joey no te preocupes."  
  
"No se Tristan, y que tal si a fin de cuentas no viene?"  
  
"Tranquilo..la campana aún no ha sonado."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Vamos corre! Llegaremos tarde."  
  
"Eso hago, eso hago."  
  
Anzu y Yami se encontraban corriendo por las calles, faltaban ya escasos cinco minutos para que dieran las 7:00 de la mañana, hora en la cual empezaban las clases..y aun faltaban algunas calles por recorrer.  
  
"¿Sabes?..podrías apurarte más."  
  
"¿Cómo quieres que me apure si no conozco la ciudad?"  
  
"Podrías haber buscado el colegio, ayer o no se."  
  
"Pero si...apenas ayer te encontré."  
  
Y era cierto, apenas ayer se habían conocido, y hablaban como si se conocieran por meses o semanas, pero no, ni siquiera habían pasado 24 horas desde que se habían visto.  
  
"Ya llegamos."  
  
"Es ...¿aquí?"  
  
"Si..."  
  
"Es..enorme..."  
  
"Lo siento pero ya dentro no podré ayudarte..tendrás diferentes clases."  
  
"Podré manejarlo sola."  
  
"Seguro.." dijo Yami con tono sarcástico, "¿Cómo cuando querías encontrar tu casa?"  
  
"Eso es otra cosa." Dijo la joven de ojos azules, que pretendía con su mirada, destrozar al joven que tenía enfrente de ella.  
  
"Claro..ah por cierto, espero que estés disfrutando mi chamarra."  
  
"Este..yo te la iba devolver es solo que.."  
  
"Nah..no me expliques." Dijo Yami cortándola. "Puedes devolvérmela luego, a fin de cuentas ya se donde puedo encontrarte."  
  
"Bueno..yo te la devolveré al terminar el colegio ..lo prometo."  
  
"No se si creerte, pero tomaré el riesgo."  
  
"Muchísimas gracias." Anzu se detuvo a pensar un momento en que debía decir, " Te lo agradezco mucho ..Yami Motou."  
  
"¿Qué? Como sabes mi nombre?"  
  
"Pues es que..yo.."  
  
"Yami! Estas aquí!" de pronto se oyó, gritar. El par de jóvenes se volteo para encontrar Al rubio Joey Wheeler corriendo directamente hacia ellos.  
  
"Bueno he de irme, no querrás conocer a mis extraños amigos." Dijo Yami mientras caminaba hacia el grupo de jóvenes que se encontraba cerca..  
  
"Hasta lue...adiós." Dijo Anzu sin poder encontrar palabras. Vio a su alrededor. "Bien..¿por donde empezamos?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Yami!" Grito Joey, Has llegado."  
  
"Esta bien..esta bien, ya entendí." Dijo el muchacho tratando de no ahogarse entre todos los abrazos de sus compañeros.  
  
"Este año será el mejor." Dijo Tristan mientras los tres caminaban hacia los interiores del colegio.  
  
"Vamos Serenity." Dijo Joey mientras volteaba a ver a su hermana.  
  
"Si ya voy," sin embargo, no se movió, solo veía hacia la multitud, pensó un momento y cambio su opinión, Mejor adelántese, los alcanzo luego."  
  
"Como quieras." Dijo el rubio y sus amigos mientras se alejaban.  
  
Serenity se acerco a Anzu, era obvio por su forma de actuar que era nueva, así que decidió ayudarle Pero no era eso lo que mas le asombraba, era el hecho de que había visto a Yami, hablando con ella, no es que Anzu pareciera una mala persona, era solo que..desde el día en que ella, (la novia de Yami) había muerto..e joven no hababla con nadie.  
  
"Hola."  
  
"Hola" Dijo Anzu sorprendida no esperaba que alguien le hablara tan rápido.  
  
"Eres nueva ¿cierto?"  
  
"Se podría decir."  
  
Serenity rió. "Mi nombre es Serenity Wheeler.  
  
"Mucho gusto, soy Tea Gardener."  
  
"Tea uh?"  
  
"Si..jajaja se que es un nombre extraño."  
  
"No para nada." Dijo Serenity sonriendo.  
  
De pronto sonó el timbre de la escuela. Las dos chicas saltaron asustadas y voltearon.  
  
"¿Qué fue eso?"  
  
"Fue el timbre, vamos las clases ya van a empezar."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Anzu, iba recorriendo los pasillos, asombrada, era un lugar asombroso, por todos lados había puertas y pasillos, parecía como un laberinto sin algún tipo de salida.  
  
"Da miedo ¿eh?"  
  
"No exactamente..pero siento que no podré salir de aquí."  
  
"En realidad saldrás por eso de las dos de la tarde."  
  
Anzu no entendía nada de lo que Serenity hablaba, pero no podría decirle porque ¿que adolescente de 18 años no entendería eso?  
  
Otra cosa que la hizo pensar algún tiempo fue porque el cambio de nombre, es decir Anzu era un nombre que a ella le agradaba mucho..pero las instrucciones del pergamino eran claras.  
  
*Por lo menos me hubieran avisado. * pensó Anzu mientras caminaba. De pronto llegaron a un patio, estaba lleno de pasto y había árboles plantados en todos lados, pero debido al frió la mayoría estaba cubierto en pequeños cristales.  
  
"Parecen que la época de nieve ya va empezar"  
  
"¿Nieve?"  
  
"Si, ¿es que de donde tu vienes nunca nieva?"  
  
Anzu pensó un momento, luego contesto.  
  
"No, nunca he visto nieve"  
  
"Es genial, cae nieve a toda hora, y se forman grandes pilas de nieve por todos lados, luego cuando es demasiada no hay clases."  
  
"Parece muy divertido." Dijo Anzu con una sonrisa infantil pintada en su cara.  
  
"Lo es, haces guerras de nieve, y luego en Navidad haces intercambio de regalos."  
  
"Navidad.."  
  
A Anzu le emociono oír esa palabra, cuando estaba en el cielo con sus compañeros siempre se platicaba de cómo era que los humanos festejaban esto con comidas elaboradas, y saliendo al centro, también decían que el centro de la ciudad estaba lleno con motivos de esta festividad y como era que se les daba regalos a los seres queridos. (N.A Ya me dieron ganas de que sea Navidad ;_____;)  
  
"Si es una lastima que falte tanto para Navidad." Dijo Serenity interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. (N.A: Si es cierto, falta un montón.)  
  
"¿Cuanto falta?"  
  
"Pues.." Dijo sacando un calendario de bolsillo y checandolo. "Aproximadamente un mes y medio."  
  
"Un mes.." Dijo Anzu, con un tono triste..en un mes y medio ella ya no estaría aquí..  
  
"Si..Diciembre es el mejor mes, aparte de Navidad esta el año nuevo."  
  
"Año nuevo.."  
  
"Aja, generalmente se hacen fiestas y todo eso. Yo estoy planeando hacer una."  
  
Anzu quiso preguntarle mas pero no pudo, una voz empezó a hablar.  
  
"Sean bienvenidos a este nuevo ciclo escolar..."  
  
"¿Quién es ese?" Dijo Anzu mirando al señor que hablaba enfrente de todos.  
  
"Es el director, nos hablará sobre...cosas sin importancia, pero también nos dirá en que salones quedamos."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Llevaban cinco minutos en el frió, Yami, se encontraba recargado sobre la rama de un árbol apretando su chamarra contra su cuerpo. Tristan y Joey estaban titiritando de frió, mientras caminaban tratando de calentarse, Serenity se aferraba a la bufanda que tenía puesta, mientras frotaba sus manos tratando de calentarlas. Por su lado Anzu abrazaba la chamarra que traía puesta en un intento de calentarse, sin embargo le agradaba, porque la chamarra que tanía soltaba un aroma agradable, una colonia de hombre que a Anzu le encantaba, era un olor dulce, agradable.  
  
De pronto el director empezó a nombrar personas y salones, veía como algunos muchachos se iban alejando de pronto vio como entre un grupo de jóvenes Yami y los dos jóvenes que lo habían llamado apenas hace unos minutos se alejaban.  
  
"Parece que mi hermano, tendrá Literatura para empezar, ^^ no es una de sus clases favoritas." Dijo Serenity mientras veía como su hermano se marchaba.  
  
"¿Tu hermano? ¿Quién es?"  
  
"Es ese joven rubio de alla." Dijo señalándolo  
  
"No tenía idea  
  
"Jaja..tal ves no nos parecemos mucho."  
  
"Y ese que esta alla," dijo señalando a Tristan. "Es el amigo de mi hermano, se llama Tristan."  
  
"Parecen agradables"  
  
"Lo son, te lo aseguro, pero tienden a ser bastante tontos."  
  
Las dos rieron.  
  
"Y el ultimo que esta alla es..."  
  
"Yami Motou." Dijo Anzu interrumpiendo a Serenity.  
  
"¿Lo conoces?"  
  
"Si."  
  
"Ah pues claro, pero si traes su chamarra puesta"  
  
Anzu se sonrojo. "No lo que pasa es que presto porque hacía frío."  
  
De pronto Anzu oyó su "nombre" ser pronunciado junto con el de Serenity y otros jóvenes.  
  
"Diríjanse al salón 32 A."  
  
Anzu no sabiendo a donde se dirigían se limito a seguir a los demás. Entraron al salón. Serenity se acerco a leer un papel que se encontraba pegado a un friso, luego regreso hacía Anzu y dijo:  
  
"La primera clase es Dibujo Artístico."  
  
"¿Dibujo Artistico? No hay nadie."  
  
"No la maestra tiene fama de ser bastante impuntual así que tenemos tiempo de platicar."  
  
"¿Sobre que?"  
  
"¿Cómo es que conoces a Yami?"  
  
Anzu no quería hablar de eso, porque tendría que mentir, y no era experta en esa "arte." Pero no le quedó otro remedio.  
  
"Lo conocí ayer..me perdí y el me ayudo."  
  
"Ya veo...yo creía que eras una amiga de él, ya sabes por lo de la chamarra."  
  
"Bueno, lo que pasa es que, estaba lloviendo y me la prestó, eso es todo."  
  
"Ah.."  
  
"Aunque debo admitirte que quiero ser su amiga."  
  
"¿Y eso?"  
  
De nuevo Anzu tenía que inventar otra historia para explicar su comportamiento, pero esta ya la tenía preparada, porque era lo que ella pensaba al respecto.  
  
"Porque...desde ayer me ha estado ayudando mucho y creo que es una persona muy amable, quiero devolverle el favor pero por mas que quiero hablar con él, no me responde, supongo que le desagrado."  
  
"No creo." Dijo Serenity escuchando atentamente. "Si no, no te hubiera prestado su chamarra. Creo que el quiere ser tu amigo también."  
  
"¿Y como es eso? Es decir si apenas me conoció."  
  
"Pues de la misma forma en la que tu quieres ser su amiga ¿no crees?"  
  
"Buen argumento."  
  
Serenity sonrió ante la sinceridad que aquella joven tenía con ella.. a pesar de haberse conocido tan solo por unos instantes. No quería desanimarla y la ayudaría. Por que eso era lo que Yami necesitaba. Necesitaba una amiga como la que Serenity tenía enfrente de ella. Que lo ayudara a superar las cosas por las que había pasado.  
  
"Lo que pasa es que ha tenido bastantes problemas a lo largo de su vida."  
  
"Yo, puedo notarlo, pero es por eso que quiero ser su amiga! Para poder ayudarlo, para que confíe en mi."  
  
Serenity se sorprendió por la determinación que la joven mostraba, pero poco a poco su rostro asombrado cambio por uno con una sonrisa melancólica.  
  
"Eres igual que Akari."  
  
"¿Quién?"  
  
"Ella..era la novia de Yami."  
  
No puede ser * Pensó Anzu..por fin estaba logrando algo! Por fin sabría que había ocurrido pero si quería lograr obtener información tenia que saber pedirla.  
  
"¿Es que acaso, ya no están juntos?" Dijo Anzu queriendo comprobar si su teoría era cierta.  
  
"Pues ..no se si deba decírtelo..pero ella murió."  
  
*Misión cumplida*  
  
"Oh..¿puedo saber como paso?"  
  
"Pues ella murió porque...  
  
"Buenos días clase, mi nombre es Yukio Amishiteo Y soy su maestra de dibujo artístico." Dijo una voz desde la puerta. Enfrente de nosotros estaba la profesora.  
  
"Te digo luego." Dijo Serenity Mientras tomaba asiento.  
  
*Mi..suerte..mi suerte..¿es que acaso nunca sabré nada? *  
  
Exasperada decidí tomar asiento y esperar...para saber la verdad  
  
~*~*~*  
  
SK (Sky*Angeli( Aja listo!  
  
Sari: Ahora eres tan floja que ya ni tu nick completo escribes.  
  
SK: Eso no es el punto! Bueno ya actualice tan rápido como pude..También estuve pensando en los capítulos de Navidad y Año Nuevo... Que estarán llenos de sorpresas oh si! *Hace baile extravagante *  
  
Sari: Se ha vuelto loca.  
  
SK: Aún así espero que les haya gustado..y ya saben si quieren un capitulo mas rapido denme inspiración y alimenten de reviews a mi patético intento de musa!  
  
Sari: Oí eso!  
  
SK: Jajaja ah por cierto Misao Kirimachi Surasai regálame mas sonrisas como MCDonalds :D  
  
Holly: Claro que me encantaría agregarte a mi cuenta :D déjame tu e-mail plz!  
  
Hinanzu-Mutou-Asakura-tao: Ya actualice! Temía que te murieras de tanto esperar::  
  
Adiós!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW! 


	4. Un pasado para olvidar

[S*K]: Bueno no quiero entretenerlos con un montón de palabrería tonta asi que voy a poner esto corto simple y fácil.  
  
[Sari]: Aha..  
  
[S*K]:1.- Gracias a todos los que me han dejado review! Se los agradezco  
2.-A partir de aquí, unos dos capítulos se verán acelerados..esto es porque  
tengo un capitulo de Navidad, y para que me de tiempo de publicar lo que  
me falta de la historia para que concuerde, debo apresurarla un poco, se  
me han juntado las fechas pero no se preocupen, no arruinare el fic.  
  
Ahora si..lean el capitulo.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
4.- Un pasado para olvidar.  
  
["¿Prometes amarme por siempre?" pregunto la joven de ojos azules, mirando hacia las flores del parque.  
  
"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"  
  
"Solo curiosidad." Dijo la muchacha avergonzándose.  
  
"Por supuesto que sí."  
  
"¿Aun cuando yo muera?"  
  
El silencio reinó]  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Anzu y Serenity llevaban 20 minutos en el salón, la maestra se dedicaba a hablar sobre formas artísticas, la presentación de tema, y cosas como esas.  
  
Los alumnos estaban sentados en los bancos con pinceles y brochas, batas que les llegaban a las rodillas y lienzos grandes, algunos alumnos cansados por el balbuceo (por así decirlo) de la maestra, empezaron a hacer parodias dibujadas de sus compañeros o historietas. Serenity, ya aburrida, se dedicaba a pintar el paisaje que se veía desde la ventana con pinceles y acuarelas. Anzu empezaba llenar de líneas y formas indefinidas su lienzo, sinceramente, tenia mejores cosas en que pensar.  
  
["Eres Igual a Akari.]  
  
"Akari." Suspiro Anzu mientras jugaba con los pinceles, pasándoselos enfrente de la cara varias veces.  
  
Anzu se preguntaba tantas cosas, ¿alguna vez habría visto Akari siendo un ángel? La verdad era que no se relacionaba con muchos ángeles, talvez, mas de una vez, ellas se cruzaron sin darse cuenta y sin decir mas se fueron a sus respectivos lugares.  
  
Que descaro el de ella.  
  
"Bien clase," Dijo la maestra interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven ángel, "Por ser su primera clase pueden dibujar lo que deseen, pero esfuércense, porque contara para su calificación."  
  
"Nunca falta."  
  
"¿De que hablas?"  
  
"Jaja..no de nada" Dijo Serenity concentrándose en su pintura, la cual ya era un paisaje bastante avanzado, "¿De que estábamos hablando?"  
  
"Pues..me ibas a contar sobre Akari." Dijo Anzu también tratando de concentrarse en su pintura, que a diferencia de la de Serenity, no tenía forma definida.  
  
"Bueno, pero esto es un secreto."  
  
"De acuerdo."  
  
"Pues, Akari, era la novia de Yami, ella era una persona muy agradable y lo quería mucho."  
  
"¿Como murió?"  
  
"Tenía una enfermedad incurable, pero nunca no los dijo."  
  
"¿Por qué?  
  
"Es difícil de explicar," dijo Serenity viendo hacia la ventana, como queriendo ver a la joven, a su vieja amiga. "Ella siempre se preocupo por nosotros, Yami, Joey, Tristan , Mai y yo éramos inseparables."  
  
"¿Mai?" Interrumpió Anzu.  
  
"Olvide que no la conoces, te prometo que te la presentare luego, serás buena amiga de ella."  
  
"Claro esta bien."  
  
"Bueno..pues, su mentalidad, era bastante diferente a la nuestra," continuo Serenity "Ella siempre ocultaba sus malestares, nunca no los dejo saber, siempre traía una sonrisa pintada, a veces falsa, a veces no."  
  
"Supongo que siempre quiso verlos felices."  
  
"Talvez tengas razón." Dijo Serenity pensando un poco en la situación. "Pero no le puedo perdonar eso."  
  
"¿Perdonárselo? ¿Por qué no?"  
  
"Ella nos hizo sufrir demasiado el día que murió, si ella nos lo hubiera dicho antes, habríamos entendido su comportamiento, porque a veces lloraba, o porque no se dejaba ver en algunas ocasiones, porque sus padres a veces no abrían la puerta, habríamos entendido todo eso, pero no, ella decidió ocultarlo tras un silencio estúpido, con sonrisas y risas falsas, nos dejo sufrir al final." En ese punto Serenity se limpiaba algunas lagrimas con la manga de su blusa.  
  
"¿Y que querías? ¿Llorar por meses? ¿Cómo crees que se sentía ella? Deberías agradecerle que no los quiso hacer sufrir martirizándolos a cada momento con su sufrimiento, no quiso compartir su dolor y lo admiro."  
  
"Tienes tanta razón." Dijo Serenity viendo hacia el suelo, "Es solo que dejo algo que nunca podrá ser curado, algo que nunca podrá ser remplazado, por nadie."  
  
"Y no tiene porque ser reemplazado, escucha Serenity, el espacio que ella dejo, nunca nadie podrá tomar su lugar, porque ella era una persona única."  
  
"Y todo el daño que ha causado ¿qué? ¿cómo arreglar eso? ¿Cómo arreglar los efectos de su partida?"  
  
"No te entiendo."  
  
"Es Yami, el es la persona mas complicada del grupo, nunca nadie lo entendió tanto como ella, su mundo, su pasado, es algo desconocido para nosotros, sin Akari, nosotros no sabemos que va a ser de él."  
  
"Yo..." Dijo Anzu pensando un poco, ella si sabía lo que iba ser de él, el tenía pensado suicidarse, para eso estaba ella ahí...para salvarlo, pero ella no podía decirlo, solo empeoraría todo un poco mas.  
  
"¿Puedes ayudarlo?"  
  
"¿Cómo esperas que haga eso?"  
  
"¿Eres su amiga, no?"  
  
"Ni siquiera yo lo se."  
  
"Bueno hoy lo comprobaremos."  
  
"¿De que hablas?"  
  
"Ya veras.  
  
Y con eso el silencio reino, Serenity se concentraba en su pasaje, cuidando cada detalle con delicadeza, Anzu se limitaba a mezclar colores al azar, y ponerlos en el lienzo, en un intento bastante extraño (o fingido) de hacer una pintura.  
  
El tiempo paso, y Anzu se fue a una faceta, en donde no se podía distinguir entre la realidad y la fantasía, era como si durmiera, eso era, dormir estando despierta, imaginando cosas que no podían ser. ¿O si? En su mente vio un centenar de personas, la mayoría de ellas desconocidas, ¿qué pasaba?  
  
"Linda pintura."  
  
"¿Qué?" Anzu salió de aquel trance, solo para encontrarse con el salón de clases.  
  
"Debió haberte costado mucho trabajo."  
  
"Pues en realidad, solo pasaba el tiempo y de seguro...ehh." Dijo Anzu encontrándose con la pintura que había estado haciendo por aproximadamente 30 minutos, en lugar de rayones y trazos sin sentido (como ella esperaba) ella encontró una pintura hermosa, llena de distintos colores y texturas, el tema principal eran dos jóvenes que estaban abrazados.  
  
"¿Cómo es que cree esto?"  
  
~*.~*~*  
  
"Vaya forma de perder el tiempo con es porquería." Dijo Joey mientras, el, Tristan y Yami salían del salón para un "merecido" tiempo de descanso.  
  
"En lenguaje normal esa porquería es llamada Física." Dijo Tristan riéndose.  
  
"Tu pequeño inu.."  
  
Yami solo observaba resignado, la situación era demasiado familiar, tanto que hasta parecía aburrirle.  
  
"Vamos, Tea apúrate!"  
  
De pronto volteo al reconocer la voz, era la voz de Serenity quien cargaba un cuadro, se dirigía hacia ellos. Pero...¿A quien había llamado?  
  
"Eso hago.."  
  
Yami abrió los ojos, sorprendido, atrás -varios pasos-atrás- de Serenity se encontraba ella, esa joven que por dos días había estado ayudando, aquella despistada. Aquella joven de ojos azules.  
  
"Hola chicos." Dijo Serenity sacando de sus pensamientos a Yami.  
  
"Hola Serenity." Contestaron todos al unísono.  
  
"¿Te ayudo con eso?" dijo Tristan con una cara de embobado mientras tomaba el cuadro entre sus manos.  
  
"Eh..bueno gracias." Dijo Serenity mientras le daba el cuadro a Tristan.  
  
"¿Y exactamente que es eso?" Dijo Joey mientras le arrebataba el cuadro a Tristan.  
  
"Es un cuadro idiota." Dijo Tristan volviendo a tomar el arte de Serenity.  
  
"Tu pedazo de.."  
  
"No empiecen." Dijo Yami, viéndolos de manera desafiante, eso de oír discusiones lo estaba hartando.  
  
"Yami tiene razón." Dijo Serenity (también harta de siempre verlos discutir) "Además vine para algo mas importante."  
  
"¿Qué es Serenity?"  
  
"Bueno, hermano.. quiero presentarles a mi nueva amiga Tea." Dijo Serenity mientras acercaba a Tea al grupo, mientras ella (con bastante dificultad) cargaba su cuadro.  
  
"Hola Tea." Dijeron Joey y Tristan acercándose a la joven, mientras estrechaban manos y todo eso.  
  
"Jaja..bueno Tea, ellos son mi hermano y su amigo Tristan."  
  
"Mucho gusto."  
  
Pero Anzu no estaba poniendo bastante atención a lo que decía o hacía, solo veía a Yami, al parecer el no tenía intenciones siquiera de acercarse a ella, ¿había hecho algo mal?  
  
"Bueno..tengo que ir por algunas cosas que deje en el salón de dibujo. Oye Tristan ¿podrías llevar mi cuadro al salón de Química?"  
  
"Seguro." Dijo Tristan mientras con pasos bastante torpes caminaba hacia uno de los salones mas lejanos.  
  
"Mejor te acompaño, no vayas a hacer algo tonto." Dijo Joey siguiéndolo.  
  
"Si quieres te acompaño Serenity." Dijo Anzu dándose cuenta que se quedará sola con Yami.  
  
"No te molestes, mejor lleva tu cuadro al salón de Química, es el número 47- C" Dijo la joven mientras corría en dirección contraria.  
  
"Claro como yo conozco esta escuela ¬¬" Dijo Anzu con un resoplido molesto, mientras avanzaba.  
  
"Dame eso."  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
Yami tomo el cuadro entre sus manos mientras avanzaba, Anzu solo lo siguió.  
  
"Gracias."  
  
"De nada."  
  
Caminaron por un rato, luego subieron las escaleras, Yami teniendo cuidado de no maltratar el cuadro.  
  
"Así que te llamas Tea."  
  
"Si."  
  
"Lindo nombre."  
  
Anzu solo se sonrojo, no esperaba oír eso, por primera vez en todo el día estaba sonriendo. Pero luego su mirada cambió.. a fin de cuentas ese no era su verdadero nombre, toda su identidad, toda ella era falsa.  
  
"Eres muy extraño."  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"Perdona que te diga eso, pero es que no te entiendo."  
  
"Que no entiendas algo no significa que sea extraño."  
  
"Tienes razón."  
  
Y todo mundo quedo en silencio de nuevo, Anzu sentía que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien! ¿Pero que ocurría? Ella no podría hablar del pasado de Yami así como así, necesitaba ganar su confianza, ¿pero como? No podría contarle sus problemas ,ella no tenía pasado en la Tierra, no tenía algo que compartir.  
  
Llegaron al salón. Yami abrió la puerta y dejo el cuadro a la entrada, salió y cerro la puerta tras de él. Bajaron rápidamente la escalera. Y se quedaron a mitad del patio.  
  
"¿No deberíamos buscar a los demás?"  
  
"No tiene caso, la campana ya esta por tocar."  
  
Yami se sentó en el pasto y le hizo una seña para que Anzu le acompañara, ella solo sonrió y se sentó a lado de él.  
  
"¿Alguna vez te has sentido completamente solo?" Dijo Anzu involuntariamente.  
  
"Mas veces de las que te imaginas."  
  
"No entiendo, si estas lleno de amigos que se preocupan por ti."  
  
"A veces puedes estar con cientos de personas y sentirte solo."  
  
"Pero entonces, tu te has sentido solo, pero nunca lo has estado."  
  
"Pero una persona puede hacer la diferencia." Dijo Yami.. viendo hacia los lados.  
  
"Y entonces te olvidas de la gente de tu alrededor, ¿no?"  
  
"Hay cosas que te hacen olvidar que tienes amigos."  
  
"Pues si te sirve de algo, quiero ser tu amiga, para que puedas contar conmigo si alguna vez me necesitas, y aunque no te interese algún trato conmigo, cuentas conmigo."  
  
"Yo.."  
  
Yami no pudo continuar debido a que la campana lo interrumpió, Anzu sonrió al ver su cara de desconcierto y le ofreció su mano para levantarse, el la acepto y se levanto. Ella volvió a sonreír y se fue.  
  
"Tea espera.."  
  
Pero Tea ya estaba bastante lejos, era difícil distinguirla entre miles de estudiantes, Yami se resignó.  
  
"Que chica mas sorprendente ¿eh?" Dijo Joey mientras se recargaba en Yami. "Entiendo que no puedas dejar de pensar en ella."  
  
"¿En Tea? Debes de estar bromeando."  
  
"¿Porqué no? Quiero decir se ve que es buena chica y además parece que te llevas bastante bien con ella ¬¬ ^^"  
  
"Tu sabes muy bien porque y además Tea es solo una conocida."  
  
"¿Conocida? ¿Es todo lo que piensas de ella?"  
  
"Si."  
  
Y con eso los dos jóvenes avanzaron con el director...tenían que ver cual sería su siguiente clase.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"¿Química?" Dijo Serenity con una cara de desconcierto enorme.  
  
"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Dijo Anzu no entienden do porque el malestar de su amiga.  
  
"Es bastante aburrida aparte de que solo es mezclar cosas a lo tonto."  
  
"No le veo lo malo."  
  
"El año pasado Tristan y mi hermano hicieron estallar el laboratorio T_T"  
  
"Bueno..se que estamos en el laboratorio pero eso no significa que hagamos estallar cosas."  
  
"Tienes razón, lo único que me alegra es que hayamos quedado las dos juntas. Mientras mi hermano no este todo estará perfectamente..."  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
Para la desgracia de nuestra joven y bella amiga Serenity, en la puerta del laboratorio estaba su hermano, con una bata de laboratorio, a lado de el, estaba Yami, con una cara mas seria. Anzu volteo a verlo discretamente, sin embargo Yami se dio cuenta, pero a pesar de eso, el sonrió, era una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible, pero estaba ahí, Anzu sabía que estaba ahí, él estaba sonriendo y estaba sonriendo para ella, solo para ella.  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí hermano?¬¬"  
  
"¿No recuerdas que en algunas clases los grados se mezclarían? Por eso estuviste con Tea en dibujo."  
  
"De todas las clases tenías que terminar en la de Química u_u y peor aún, en nuestra primera practica de laboratorio."  
  
"Oye lo del año pasado no fue mi culpa."  
  
"No..también fue culpa de Tristan."  
  
"No sabía que no debíamos de poner tanto ácido."  
  
"Por suerte aquí están Tea y Yami para controlarte por si las dudas."  
  
La clase de Química avanzó relativamente "normal" no hubo mas percances de los esperados, una que otra vez Joey querría echar alguna sustancia de mas, pero Tea lo detendría, Serenity iría leyendo el procedimiento, y Anzu anotaría las observaciones, Joey -de nuevo- interrumpiría y Yami terminaría haciendo toda la practica. Sin embargo su equipo de Química ( que eran ellos cuatro) eran excelentes trabajando juntos por lo que fueron los primeros en terminar.  
  
"¿Oye Tea, nos acompañarías a hacer las compras navideñas?"  
  
"¿Cuándo?"  
  
"Umm..pues dentro de algunas semanas en realidad, pero te aviso para que ahorres dinero."  
  
"¿Ahorrar para que?"  
  
"Para los regalos de Navidad por supuesto, ¿o es que acaso no piensas dar regalos esta Navidad?"  
  
"Ah..claro las acompaño."  
  
Y el tiempo de clases paso rápidamente (N.A: A diferencia del mío en la escuela) y las clases se fueron rápidamente, Anzu estuvo algunas clases con Serenity, otras mas tuvo que tomarlas junto a Joey, incluso tuvo la suerte de tener a los hermanos maravilla (Joey y Tristan) juntos en una misma clase, en Español, los cinco estaban juntos, otras mas Anzu tuvo que estar sola, por suerte solo faltaba una clase mas...  
  
"Salón 59-D Literatura." Dijo Anzu mientras leía el letrero en la puerta, checando su horario comprobó que si, efectivamente, era el salón y la clase que debía tomar.  
  
Entró lentamente, escaneo el salón detenidamente, aparentemente no había rastros de ninguno de sus amigos..¿Ahora que?  
  
"Supongo que tomaré otra clase sola." Dijo sentándose en el ultimo de los escritorios del salón.  
  
Pero para su mala suerte, ni siquiera los amigos que había hecho en otras clases estaban ahí, era ella contra un mundo de compañeros que no conocía...un reto mas que debía superar..sola como siempre..sin el apoyo de nadie.  
  
"¿Oye te molesta si me siento contigo?"  
  
"Yami.."  
  
Oh si! Hay una chica bastante suertuda en el colegio y su nombre es Anzu, o para el mundo mortal Tea Gardener, bueno fuera cual fuera su nombre, lo importante era el hecho era que tenía una suerte sumamente envidiable, quiero decir ella tenía al chico mas guapo (sino de todo el colegio al menos del salón) pidiéndole sentarse junto a ella.  
  
"Claro siéntate."  
  
Y se sentó. Y trabajaron. E hicieron trabajos en parejas. Y se dedicaron a escribir. Y se conocieron.  
  
Pero la clase mas agradable para nuestra joven ángel, fue también la que mas rápido se termino, y ya no habría otra clase después de esta, en donde Anzu pudiera ver a Yami. Solo quedaba irse a casa  
  
Se despidieron los cinco. Quedaron en muchos planes. Yami, Serenity y Joey se irían por la derecha, Tristan tomaría el autobús y Anzu se iría por la izquierda. ~*~*~*  
  
Los jóvenes caminaron todo el camino hacia casa, iban platicando sobre cosas sin importancia...al menos eso creían.  
  
"¿Y que opinan de Tea?"  
  
"Es buena chica." Dijo Joey con los brazos en la nuca.  
  
"¿Y crees que es buena conocida Yami?" Dijo Joey mientras reía.  
  
Yami solo volteo a verlo, luego miro hacia el frente y dijo:  
  
"No, es buena amiga."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
[S*K]: Y así mis amados lectores, concluimos otro emocionante capitulo de...  
  
[Sari]: Define emocionante.  
  
[S*K]: Bueno, no fue del todo emocionante, puede que se vea como un capitulo de relleno, pero lo consideraba indispensable.  
  
[Sari]: Pretextos.  
  
[S*K]: En fin no se preocupen que solo falta un capitulo y luego wheeou viene el capitulo de Navidad y a partir de ahí el fic se pone interesante. Si no pregúntenle a Hinanzu- Motou- Asakura -tao :D  
  
Por cierto, mi inspiración llega mas rápido si me dejan review!  
  
Quiero que me regalen mas sonrisas!  
  
Escriban un review 


	5. Vamos de compras!

SK: Hoy no tengo nada interesante que decir..solo que disfruten el capitulo y disculpen por el retraso, pero me enferme de la garganta, y estaba tratando de sobre llevar mi moribundez.  
  
Bueno..Disfruten el capitulo.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
5)Vamos de compras!  
  
Anzu miro el calendario, que marcaba un mes, un mes desde que Anzu había llegado a la tierra y ya debía irse sin embargo Anzu no tenía intenciones de regresar, quería quedarse a las festividades navideñas, quería quedarse para la fiesta de Serenity, quería quedarse a terminar su misión porque entre tantos líos de libretas y tareas no había tenido tiempo alguno de investigar a fondo. Pero..¿cómo poder decirle eso a Sauri?  
  
Sin embargo, la conciencia irresponsable (de todo adolescente) reino sobre ella, ya pensaría en una forma de decirle, se dijo mentalmente, tratando de convencerse a si misma..al parecer había dado resultado.  
  
Se vistió rápidamente , tomo una bolsa negra de vestir y metió su cartera la cual contenía bastante dinero (el cual era para que ella no tuviera problemas mientras su estancia en la tierra) y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su casa.  
  
"Serenity no llega." Dijo La joven con un suspiro mientras checaba su reloj, su joven amiga le había prometido llevarla aquel Sábado al centro comercial con nada mas y nada menos que Mai.  
  
Se sentó un rato en el escalón afuera de su casa, mientras veía a los carros pasar por las ocupadas calles de Japón. Era un lugar bastante agradable. Le gustaría quedarse mucho tiempo mas.  
  
Ahora que lo pensaba mas a fondo, eso de estar en la Tierra no era tan malo, no es que se quejara del vasto cielo en donde vivía, pero sentir y poder experimentar todo lo que ella hacía era algo único, que no quería dejar pasar.  
  
De pronto vio un convertible rojo acercarse hacia donde ella se encontraba, le pareció bastante extraño puesto que según sabía ella Serenity no tenía edad para conducir.  
  
El auto se freno abruptamente y de el bajo una joven rubia, vestía una falda corta color roja y una blusa corta, y usaba lentes de sol, se veía ya mayor, de unos 21 o 22 años. De pronto del otro lado del carro vio bajar a su amiga, ella usaba unos "jeans" y una blusa negra con el dibujo de una rosa roja en diamantina , ella sonrió.  
  
De pronto la rubia se acerco a Anzu con paso decidido y exclamo sorprendida.  
  
"Aaa..tu debes de ser Tea!"  
  
"Este yo.."  
  
Pero la pobre Anzu no pudo continuar ya que Mai, le dio un abrazo, mientras hablaba con Serenity.  
  
"Tu debes de ser Mai." Dijo Anzu zafándose con cierto esfuerzo de la rubia.  
  
"Ajaja..perdona, que mal educada que no me haya presentado soy Mai Valentine.  
  
"Mucho gusto soy An..Tea Gardener."  
  
"Así que tu eres la chica de la que Serenity habla tanto."  
  
"Si Mai, es ella." Dijo Serenity, quien había llegado a donde las jóvenes se encontraban.  
  
"¿Eres la nueva novia de Yami?" Dijo la rubia mirándola atentamente.  
  
"¿Eh?"  
  
"Mai!"  
  
"Ya..ya perdón." Dijo la joven sobresaltándose por la reacción de su amiga.  
  
"Bueno sube." Dijo Serenity señalando el auto.  
  
"Este..gracias."dijo Anzu subiéndose con cuidado.  
  
"Anzu se subió en la parte trasera del auto, Serenity y Mai en los dos asientos delanteros, Anzu se hizo hacia delante aprovechando el espacio que había entre los asientos para platicar.  
  
"¿Y hacía donde vamos exactamente?"  
  
"Qué pregunta, vamos hacia la plaza principal de la ciudad."  
  
"Si Tea, vamos a hacer las compras de Navidad, ¿recuerdas?"  
  
"Ah si..ahora lo recuerdo."  
  
"Jaja pues vamos, tengo bastantes cosas que comprar..."  
  
Y así empezó el largo camino hacía la plaza..Anzu cansada, se recargo en el asiento y pensó en muchas cosas..en como el tiempo había pasado..y todas las cosas que había hecho..  
  
Y que ya debía irse..  
  
Solo dos semanas para irse..¿por qué tan pronto? En su pequeña estancia había hecho tantas cosas...había aprendido tanto..  
  
De pronto el auto se detuvo...Anzu alzo su mirada y vio un edificio enorme enfrente de ella. Con que esa era la dichosa plaza..¿eh?  
  
Bajaron el auto y caminaron...  
  
"Y aquí empezamos." Dijo Serenity abriendo la puerta para que las tres entraran.  
  
"Es enorme." Dijo Anzu asombrada, fácil el edificio tenía 5 pisos.  
  
"Si, aunque también es caro, te recomiendo no entres a la tienda de electrónica." Dijo Mai riendo. Serenity solo sonrió.  
  
"Miren ahí están los muchachos."  
  
"¿Muchachos?"  
  
"¿No te dije Anzu? Ellos nos acompañaran a hacer las compras, espero que no te moleste."  
  
"No, no importa."  
  
Rápidamente el grupo se saludo. Y decidieron avanzar hacia un mapa del centro comercial.  
  
Pero...ese no era el punto mas importante..  
  
El punto mas importante es que ella..lo veía a él...  
  
Anzu veía a Yami.  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Bueno..ni siquiera ella lo sabía..en serio..era algo que poco a poco se había vuelto involuntario..era algo hasta vergonzoso. ¿Podría ser que...?  
  
No...  
  
El grupo se puso de acuerdo y empezó a avanzar lentamente hacía las escaleras eléctricas. Anzu solo veía hacia todos lados, admirando las grandes tiendas y los objetos que ahí se encontraban..había millones de cosas de donde escoger, pero obviamente no se detendrían cada 20 segundos.  
  
"Bueno ¿y que les parece si aquí nos separamos?" Dijo Serenity observando el lugar con atención.  
  
"Me parece bien."  
  
"¿Y como nos separamos?"  
  
Vaya mala pregunta.. todo mundo empezó a discutir sobre hacía donde dirigirse con quien..mientras unos discutían que preferían ir solos, otro decía que entonces para que habían venido todos y ese tipo de discusiones.  
  
Los chicos empezaron a llamar la atención...mas de lo que hubieran querido, pero aceptémoslo..no es muy común ve a seis chicos entre 16 y 18 años discutiendo como niños y haciendo berrinche.  
  
"Sugiero..." Dijo una voz que interrumpió el escándalo "Que decidamos al azar."  
  
"Que gran idea Tea." Dijo Serenity.. haciendo un pequeño aplauso.  
  
Después de unos cuantos minutos, (y unos cuantos juegos de esos que solo a los niños pequeños se les ocurre) los grupos terminaron siendo...  
  
Yami, Serenity y Tea  
  
Mai, Joey y Tristan.  
  
"No entiendo..¿todo ese alboroto?" Dijo Anzu a su recién formado equipo mientras caminaban.  
  
"No lo recuerdes." Dijo Yami sintiéndose avergonzado.  
  
"¿Es solo que parecíamos..algo inmaduros no creen?" Pegunto Anzu, volteando a ver a Serenity.  
  
"¿Inmaduros? Parecíamos niños de kinder."  
  
"Si..en la plaza."  
  
"En la parte mas concurrida."  
  
"Siendo mayores de edad."  
  
"Con tanta gente."  
  
"Basta!" prácticamente grito Serenity algo desesperada. "¿Qué no pueden hablar de otra cosa que no sea recordar como es que hicimos el ridículo?"  
  
"En realidad no.."  
  
"¬¬ Eres bastante bromista ¿eh Tea?"  
  
"^^;; Solo en ocasiones."  
  
Y así..después de esta pequeña discusión, el grupo empezó a hablar de otro tipo de cosas un poco mas interesantes, de vez en cuando, se detenían y entraban a alguna tienda para ver...eran pocas las veces que compraban cosas realmente.  
  
Serenity se detenía constantemente en ese tipo de tiendas en donde se vendían cosas como cosméticos y pulseras. Anzu era todo lo contrario a ella, al parecer había desarrollado un gusto sorprendente por cosas de alta tecnología, la computación, y los discos de música, entre otras cosas.  
  
Paso algún tiempo y los jóvenes ya llevaban algunas cosas compradas. La persona que mas llevaba era Serenity ( en su mayoría llevaba comida que usaría el día de la fiesta de Nochebuena...) así que Tea y Yami no tuvieron mas remedio que ayudarla con tanta cosa.  
  
"¿Qué demonios traes aquí Serenity?" Dijo Yami cargando al menos 10 bolsas.  
  
"Dirígete con mas respeto hacía mi Yami ¬¬"  
  
"Perdona, Serenity-san, que tantas cosas traes aquí?"  
  
"Mejor ^^ bueno Yami-san, traigo cosas para la fiesta de Nochebuena."  
  
"¿Nochebuena? No me habías avisado."  
  
"Estaba a punto de..pero te adelantaste."  
  
"Oye espera..tengo que ver algo."  
  
"¿De nuevo?"  
  
Y con eso Serenity se fue hacía una tienda para checar algo, dejando a Tea y a Yami solos.  
  
"Ahora regresó." Dijo Anzu caminando hacía una librería  
  
"¿Eh?"  
  
Pero Yami (que mas que parecer su compañero parecía su guardaespaldas. XD) siguió a Anzu hacía la librería.  
  
"No creí que fueras una chica intelectual."  
  
"¿No parezco?"  
  
"...."  
  
"No me contestes."  
  
"Oye, solo bromeaba, ¿qué libro es?"  
  
"Pues el libro se llama -Eclipse-" (N.A: Titulo original ¿eh?)  
  
"¿Y de que se trata?"  
  
"Eres muy tonto para entender."  
  
"Oye.."  
  
"Tea..ahí estas..ven quiero mostrarte algo." Dijo Serenity quien buscaba a Tea como loca.  
  
"Si ya voy."  
  
Yami suspiro y vio el libro que Anzu había colocado de nuevo en la repisa, era de cubierta negra, el titulo en letras doradas, lo hojeo un momento, estaba escrito en caligrafía fina , de letras pequeñas, tenía bellas ilustraciones, se veía que era un libro muy delicado, tal como lo era ella.  
  
Se acerco al mostrador..solo iría a preguntar..  
  
Si...como no..  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Gracias por ayudarme con el regalo."  
  
"No hay cuidado."  
  
"¿Y ya tienes todos tus regalos?"  
  
"La verdad, me falta uno."  
  
"¿Si? Bueno..no te preocupes aun tienes tiempo antes de que nos reunamos con los demás."  
  
"Gracias."  
  
"¿Yami?" Dijo Anzu viendo a Yami salir de la librería. "Vamonos."  
  
"Esta bien."  
  
Anzu pensó por varios minutos, que regalar, que poder darle a él, si..como no...A Yami, aquel joven, se había convertido en su tormento. En su dulce tormento...  
  
De pronto se encontraron con los otros tres chicos. Joey y Mai estaban discutiendo mientras Tristan solo los ignoraba...al parecer no era la primera vez que lo hacían en todo el día.  
  
"Hola chicos ¿que tal?" Dijo Serenity sonriendo.  
  
"No creo que te escuchen ahorita." Dijo Tristan.  
  
"Tienes tanta razón."  
  
"¿Vamos a comer algo ?"  
  
"¿Por qué no?"  
  
Y avanzaron los seis jóvenes, hacía los restaurantes de comida rápida, Anzu, Serenity, Yami y Tristan solo trataban de evitar o mas bien de no oír la discusión que Mai y Joey llevaban. Era ya tan normal oírlos discutir.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"¿Y entonces a que hora es, Serenity?"  
  
"Ocho y media de la noche."  
  
"¿En su casa?"  
  
"Por supuesto, en eso quedamos."  
  
"¿Vas a ir Tea?"  
  
"Yo...no creo."  
  
Anzu estaba callada, porque todos estaban hablando sobre esa fabulosa fiesta, a la que posiblemente ella no iría, no cambiando eso, no iria! Ella ya había estado ahí un mes y que había hecho? Nada! Mas que perder el tiempo, no, eso no era cierto. Realmente se había divertido, pero ¿realmente todo debía acabar?  
  
"A vamos, pide permiso."  
  
"Bueno..lo intentare."  
  
Y así caminaron, a la salida, pero justo antes de salir, Anzu se aparto del grupo por un momento, al poco tiempo regreso, cargando una bolsa negra con ella, le sonrió al grupo y se dispuso a caminar con ellos.  
  
Bueno..la parte fácil había terminado...  
  
¿Pero que le diría a Sauri?  
  
~*~*~*  
  
SK: Y bueno..ahí ta..otro capitulo.  
  
Sari: Que floja ¬¬ ya ni escribes tu nick completo.  
  
SK: Ese no es el punto de discusión ¬¬  
  
Sari: Si lo que sea.  
  
SK: ¬_¬ En fin..^^;; La próxima actualización..será el Miércoles 24 de Diciembre del 2003.  
  
Sari: Que profesional.  
  
SK: Así que ya saben dejen reviews :D Así escribiré mas rápido y tendrán su capitulo mas rápido jejeje  
  
Bye Bye! 


	6. Viva el muerdago!

SK: Hola! Weno..no quiero aburrirlos como super-mega aburrido comentario así que hagamos las cosas simples ¿les parece?  
  
Sari: ¿Tienes prisa?  
  
SK: Nah, solo quiero hacerlo rápido. Bueno...espero que aprecien mi esfuerzo porque tuve que desvelarme haciendo esto.  
  
Sari: ¿No lo tenías ya escrito?"  
  
SK: Si pero el maldito disket donde tenía escrito el capitulo se descompuso...Afortunadamente gracias a que guarde el documento en la computadora..recupere la mitad del capitulo.  
  
Sari: Ouch...  
  
Sk: Si..en fin, para este capitulo uso la canción Rhythm Divine que no me pertenece, le pertenece a Enrique Iglesias. Casi no me gustan sus canciones, excepto las de ese disco, además me imagino a Yami cantando eso XD  
  
Sari: Estas loca.  
  
Disfruten su lectura.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
7)Viva el muerdago!  
  
"¿Qué quieres que?" Dijo Sauri enojada, mientras veía a su llamémosle "aprendiz" prácticamente suplicándole.  
  
"Anda me darás permiso?"  
  
"Oh..claro que si..no te preocupes." Dijo Sauri con sarcasmo. "Por supuesto que no te puedo dejar ir, ¿recuerdas cuanto tiempo acordamos?"  
  
"Un mes." Dijo Anzu con cierto desprecio en su voz.  
  
"Exacto, ¿sabes en que problema me meteré si los del consejo se dan cuenta que te di tiempo de mas para perderlo en esa clase de tonterías?"  
  
"No son tonterías!" Grito Anzu sorprendiendo a Sauri que solo la miro atentamente.  
  
"Perdóname Sauri." Dijo arrepintiendo se de haberle gritado de esa forma, "es solo que todos mis amigos estarán ahí, quiero estar ahí."  
  
"¿Amigos?" Dijo Sauri, "¿Quiénes son tus amigos?" Dijo cambiando su mirada a una tierna y dulce, el tipo de miradas que las madres le dan a los hijos o las cuales solo los hermanos se dedican entre ellos.  
  
"Tengo tantos amigos." Dijo Anzu con una sonrisa. "Serenity, Joey, Tristan, Mai."  
  
"¿Y Yami que? ¿Acaso no es tu amigo?"  
  
"No se que decir, su carácter me desconcierta."  
  
"Ay Anzu.."  
  
"Yo..debo admitir que al principio buscaba ser su amiga por obligación, pero, cada vez lo conozco mas y mas, y ya no puedo sentir que quiero su amistad por obligación, quiero su amistad por algo mas."  
  
"¿Cómo que?"  
  
"No lo se, quiero que confié en mi, como yo he confiado en él."  
  
"El plazo era un mes."  
  
"Lo se y es irresponsable de mi, pedirte algo que tal vez no puedas cumplirme, pero debía intentar."  
  
Sauri sabía que hacía mal, hacia un mal terrible al concederle mas tiempo del que estaba designado, en dejarla ir a una fiesta que no tenía que ver absolutamente nada con la misión, en dejarse llevar por las actividades de los humanos. También, corría un riesgo enorme con el consejo. ¿Por qué tomar tantos riesgos? ¿Realmente valía la pena?  
  
[Quiero que confié en mi, como yo he confiado en él]  
  
Sauri se resigno, y se hundió de hombros, valía la pena.  
  
"Del tiempo no te preocupes..iras a tu fiesta."  
  
"¿En verdad?"  
  
"Si, no menciones esto al consejo o me meteré en problemas."  
  
"Te juro que no."  
  
"Anda ya debes irte preparando."  
  
"Claro." Y con eso empezó a buscar entre la ropa.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Joey deja de jugar con la escarcha, la vas a romper."  
  
"No te preocupes Serenity, todo esta bajo cooon..ouch." Joey había caído cuando la escarcha se enredo entre sus pies.  
  
"¿Decías hermano?" Dijo Serenity riendo mientras se acercaba a tomar las esferas que se encontraban a lado del rubio.  
  
"¿Quiénes van a venir eh?"  
  
"Pues...entre mucha gente..vendrá Yami, Tristan , Ishizu y espero que Tea."  
  
"¿Tea? ¿La has invitado?"  
  
"Si..¿Por qué?"  
  
"Creí que no podría venir."  
  
"Aparentemente, ha logrado conseguir permiso."  
  
"¿Te imaginas toda la clase de juegos que podremos hacer?" dijo Joey con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
"Mejor olvídate de tus juegos, no quiero que espantes a Tea."  
  
"¿No podemos intentar aquel de el circulo de gente y...?  
  
"No." Dijo Serenity simplemente, mientras colgaba las esferas en el árbol de Navidad.  
  
"Bueno al menos déjame colgar esto, ¿te parece?" Dijo Joey alzando una caja llena de muerdago.  
  
Serenity solo pudo girar los ojos en desesperación, "Joey, el hecho de que quieras que Mai te de un beso, no significa que pondrás la casa en un rió de muerdago."  
  
"Oye! Yo no lo hago por eso." Dijo el joven sonrojado.  
  
"Esta bien, no lo haces por eso."  
  
"¿Eso fue sarcasmo?"  
  
"No..Vamos ve a colgar el muerdago. Solo asegúrate de no ponerlos todos cada dos centímetros."  
  
"De acuerdo no lo haré." Dijo Joey mientras se alejaba. "Aun.." Luego se oyó una risa malévola bastante fingida.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Dos horas transcurrieron mientras los hermanos Wheeler se dedicaron a poner la casa en un estilo navideño. Serenity había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo, preparando la comida, colocando escarcha y arreglando el árbol, Joey solo había inflado globos de diferentes colores y...  
  
"Joey! ¿Qué te dije sobre el muerdago?"  
  
¿Mencione que coloco el muerdago?  
  
"¿Qué pasa con él Serenity?"  
  
"Que esta por toda la casa..no hay lugar a donde vayas en la que no haya muerdago. Por dios hay muérdago hasta en el baño ¬¬"  
  
"Es el espíritu navideño."  
  
"¿En el baño?¬¬"  
  
"Espíritu Navideño en toda la casa."  
  
" U_U Olvídalo."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Vaya, ya casi he de irme," Dijo Anzu mientras agarraba su mochila, en esta llevaba todos los regalos que había ido a comprar con Serenity algunos días antes. Anzu sonrió recordando todo lo que hizo con ella aquél día, estuvieron prácticamente la mitad del día en aquel centro comercial, buscando regalos.  
  
*Vaya que Serenity tenía razón * Pensó Anzu recordando las palabras de su amiga.  
  
[Recuerda, estamos aquí para encontrar un buen regalo, cada uno de nuestros amigos es diferente, por eso debes de poner empeño en buscar sus regalos.]  
  
No fue muy difícil conseguirles regalos a Joey , a Mai , a Serenity o Tristan, lo difícil era Yami. ¿Era su amigo?  
  
Quiso olvidarse del pensamiento, pero este no desapareció, seguía en su cabeza, cada vez mas y mas fuerte, ¿Cuánto mas tendría que luchar para que se fuera?  
  
Tomó la hoja en la que Serenity había escrito la dirección y tuvo que irse guiando por las casas que tenían el nombre de las avenidas en placas doradas. Esta vez Yami no la ayudaría.  
  
Se acerco a la avenida principal y dio con la casa, esta tenía focos de Navidad en el techo, y estaba en su mayoría cubierta por nieve. Esta debía ser.  
  
Tocó dos veces a la puerta. Adentro se oía voces y unos que otros ruido de cosas rompiéndose. Anzu sonrió imaginándose como Joey rompía algún vaso. Después de un tiempo, Joey abrió la puerta envuelto en escarcha y luces de Navidad.  
  
"Eh ¿Qué tal Tea?!" Dijo Joey tratando de Zafar su pie de las luces.  
  
"Hola Joey," dijo Anzu mientras entraba admirando a su alrededor "Creo que llegue muy temprano" dijo viendo que era la única invitada que estaba ahí.  
  
"Nah..ya pronto llegaran los demás."  
  
"Ah..hola Tea." Dijo Serenity bajando las escaleras .  
  
"Hola."  
  
"Siéntate, ya en un rato llegaran los demás." Dijo entrando a la cocina,  
  
"Si, gracias."  
  
De pronto Anzu empezó a observar cada decoración de la casa, sorprendida , de pronto un tipo de arbusto verde, llamó su atención.  
  
"¿Joey?"  
  
"¿Qué pasa Tea?" Contestó , aun sacándose de las luces.  
  
"¿Qué es eso que esta colgado en el techo?"  
  
"Es muerdago."  
  
"¿Muerdago?"  
  
"¿No lo conoces? Si es la decoración mas famosa."  
  
"¿Qué hace?"  
  
"Jajaja..pues dentro de un rato lo descubrirás."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
La nieve empezaba a caer lentamente sobre las calles, cubriéndolas de blanco, los bellos cristales tocaban el suelo, y el agua se encontraba ahora en hielo, parejas de jóvenes se encontraban caminando agarrados de la mano o abrazados, en cambio, el se encontraba solo, pero ya se había acostumbrado a que la soledad fuera su compañera, desde hace un año lo había sido.  
  
Llego a la casa donde lo habían citado y toco la puerta, tardaron en abrir, se había desesperado, de pronto se oyó como caminaron hacía la puerta, pasaron unos segundos, al cabo de un rato, Joey abrió.  
  
"Ah ¿que tal Yami? Pasa." Dijo el rubio zafándose de las luces con algo de dificultad.  
  
"No lo se, me da algo de desconfianza." Dijo mirando hacia todos lados.  
  
"Haces bien Yami." Dijo Serenity bajando de las escaleras, "Mi hermano decoró."  
  
"Supongo que eso explica el muerdago."  
  
"Ya sabes, quiere que Mai lo besé."  
  
Yami rió un poco y entró, (y efectivamente) la casa esta completamente cubierta en muerdago, prácticamente no había rincón en donde no hubiera al menos un pedazo de muerdago.  
  
"Vamos pásate a la sala, eres uno de los primeros en llegar."  
  
Y así hizo Yami, pero mas que una sala, el lugar parecía el taller de Santa Claus, estaba lleno de cajas, luces y otro tipo de cosas, lo cual hacía que cruzar fuera todo un reto para los invitados.  
  
En fin, volviendo al punto original...Yami trato de moverse entre las cajas y adornos de Navidad, perdiendo el equilibrio en varias ocasiones. Estaba a punto de sentarse cerca del sillón cuando sintió que algo le cayó en la cabeza.  
  
"¿Qué es?" Dijo Yami tratando de quitárselo.  
  
"Es.."  
  
"Muerdago!" Grito Joey, saliendo de la nada, mientras empujaba a su amigo.  
  
"Que demo.." Grito Yami quien (al no conocer la reacción de su amigo rubio) estaba cayéndose. Instintivamente puso las manos enfrente de él, para evitar el golpe. El cual nunca llegó.  
  
Yami abrió los ojos lentamente, solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules viéndolo fijamente, accidentalmente había caído prácticamente sobre la joven que se encontraba sentada en el sillón, la única separación que había entre ellos, era la que había logrado hacer los brazos de Yami, al recargarse a los costados del sillón.  
  
"Perdona, no fue mi intención.! Dijo aterrado Yami mientras rápidamente se hacía para atrás.  
  
Anzu, viendo la situación de la escena, no pudo evitar sonreír, una sonrisa que poco a poco en una risa...  
  
Una risa que inundo el apartamento.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Poco a poco el tiempo paso y los invitados empezaron a llegar, en unos cuantos minutos el pequeño apartamento estuvo lleno de personas, la mayoría eran compañeros de clase y por lo tanto gente que Anzu conocía.  
  
Anzu se sentó en el sillón a contemplar a los jóvenes haciendo cosas...bueno típicas de jóvenes, Serenity y Mai platicaban en un rincón, algunos jugaban con una botella, otros recorrían la casa...  
  
Y otro tantos como Joey...  
  
...Bueno Joey, tenía un pasatiempo...algo diferente...  
  
El, junto con Yami (que se limitaba a observar) iba a intentar hacer que varias parejas influenciadas por la presencia del muerdago, se besaran, al parecer, esto no estaba teniendo un efecto muy agradable, por lo que Joey se ganaba una que otra cachetada. Yami solo lo acompañaba para reírse un rato... era buena terapia.  
  
Dieron las diez...Serenity se levanto de su silla, y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su colección de discos, busco entre ellos y eligió uno, rápidamente lo puso en el reproductor de CD`s , y luego subió el volumen.  
  
Eso tuvo un efecto bastante rapido, pronto las parejas de baile se empezaron a formar, los chicos se acercaban a las muchachas a pedirles un baile, ellas sonrojadas, se levantaban y accedían.  
  
Bien..al menos eso era lo que prácticamente todo mundo hacía...  
  
Excepto Anzu..  
  
Ella se encontraba aún sentada en el sillón, observando atentamente, seguramente encontraría algo en que entre entretenerse pronto...  
  
Y la verdad, es que no tardo mucho...  
  
En realidad todo empezó cuando nuestro querido amigo Joey fue invitado a bailar con la dulce Mai, aunque él aparento no querer, acepto al cabo de un rato, y se pusieron al centro para bailar.  
  
Bueno, esa no era la parte mas interesante de todo esto, oh claro que no, lo mas interesante sería cuando nuestro amigo Yami entrara en acción. Él (suponemos que en un intentó de venganza) decidió aprovechar la cercanía de la joven pareja para hacer una broma.  
  
Mientras Joey y Mai se encontraban bailando, Yami se acerco sigilosamente hacía ellos, y sin mucho aviso..empujo no tan delicadamente a Joey, el estando tan ocupado y distraído no tuvo tiempo de pensar en algo y accidentalmente le dio un beso a Mai.  
  
Eso no es la mejor parte, lo mejor es que cuando él intento zafarse, Mai lo sujeto mas fuerte, digámoslo así, como aceptando el beso.  
  
"Sorprendente..." Fue lo único que la joven Anzu pudo decir desde su asiento. Fue algo que la hizo reir por un buen tiempo.  
  
Y aunque todo esto de observar era algo entretenido, tanto tiempo de hacer los mismo tiende a hartar, y eso fue exactamente lo que paso con Anzu quien cansada de ver, decidió cerrar los ojos por un momento.  
  
["Baila conmigo." Dijo el joven de ojos azules mientras tomaba la mano de su novia suavemente.  
  
"Jajaja, no se bailar." Dijo ella rechazando la oferta.  
  
"No es difícil aprender."  
  
"Supongo que no, pero, no quiero quedar en ridículo.."  
  
"Inténtalo solo una vez."  
  
"Nunca en mi vida."]  
  
"¿Tea?"  
  
"¿Eh?"  
  
Anzu abrió los ojos de nuevo a la realidad, para encontrarse con la fiesta...y para encontrarse con Yami justo a lado de ella.  
  
"Eh..si yo solo me quede dormida."  
  
"No importa."  
  
//From the coast of Ipanema. To the island of Capri All the way to Kuala Lumper, I will follow you wherever you may be.//  
  
De pronto, de entre tantas canciones, sonó una que llamó toda la atención de Anzu, ella oía con atención la letra. Pero ella siendo tan poco discreta, no pudo disimular su agrado, era tan obvia que hasta Yami se dio cuenta de su interés por aquella canción. ¿Acaso él debía de...?  
  
La miró de reojo por un momento y luego suspiro, tenía que aceptarlo, aquella joven dulce y despistada, se había vuelto en su mejor amiga y en la única que la comprendía realmente, y quisiera aceptarlo o no, tenía un cariño muy especial hacía ella.  
  
"Demonios..."  
  
"Vamos." Dijo Yami tomando la mano de Anzu y llevándola hacía el centro.  
  
"¿Oye que haces?" Dijo Anzu sorprendida por la reacción de el.  
  
"¿Alguna vez has bailado?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Te enseñare a bailar."  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
//From the moment I first saw you, Knew my heart can not be free I have to hold you in my arms now There can never be another for me //  
  
Yami se movía lentamente al principió, haciendo así que Anzu pudiera seguirlo con calma , ella miraba al suelo para cerciorarse de no pisarlo o tropezarse con sus propios pies, estaba nerviosa, jamás había bailado, y la primera vez que lo intentaba, tenía que ser con el!  
  
//All I need is the rhythm divine. Lost in the music your heart will be mine, All need is to look in your eyes. Viva la música Say you'll be mine.//  
  
Después de unos momentos, Anzu entendió los conceptos del baile y aprendió a moverse con facilidad ,lo que sorprendió a Yami, que al encontrarse con su mirada por accidente, sonrió.  
  
No era una sonrisa fingida o sarcástica como las que había visto que el hiciera en tantas ocasiones .  
  
No, esa era una sonrisa simple y sencilla, podría ser que fuera pequeña, sin embargo no por ello insignificante, era la sonrisa mas bella que Anzu alguna vez hubiera visto...  
  
Y esa sonrisa..era dedicada..solo para ella.  
  
Y nadie mas...  
  
//Can you feel a heat of passion? Can you taste the love sweet wine? ____________let it happen Let tomorrows ____right out of your mind//  
  
Se veían tan bien bailando juntos, que los comentarios no se hicieron esperar, algunos eran Buenos, otros no tantos, la mayoría de los presentes alegaban que Yami ya se había olvidado de Akari fácilmente.  
  
Otros aseguraban que Anzu y Yami en realidad ya se conocían y que habían estado saliendo juntos , poco antes de la muerte de Akari.  
  
Serenity quien en varias ocasiones hubiera oído eso, se enfado, y constantemente les recordaba a los invitados cosas que hicieran ver las incoherencias de sus comentarios.  
  
Pero la sensatez a veces no es suficiente. //As the music draws you closer And you fall under my spell I would get to_____ Where the night can take, no one can tell (?)//  
  
"Joey, esto me esta hartando..."  
  
"¿Qué cosa?"  
  
"El hecho de que todo mundo este hablando de ellos." Dijo Serenity apuntándoles a Yami y Anzu. " Ahora todo mundo dice que él ha olvidado a Akari y todas esas estupideces."  
  
"Sabes que eso pasaría en algún momento."  
  
"Si, es solo que, ¿Acaso no pueden entender que el no puede seguir sufriendo por Akari? El debe de seguir con su vida, conocer otra gente y ser feliz."  
  
"No sabía que pensaras así."  
  
"Debo admitir que aunque Akari era mi mejor amiga, estoy harta de que Yami se atormente pensando en su recuerdo. Eso no la traerá de vuelta."  
  
"¿Sugieres?"  
  
// All I need is the rhythm divine. //Lost in the music your heart will be mine, All need is to look in your eyes. Viva la música Say you'll be mine//  
  
Anzu seguía en su propio mundo, que al principio hubiera sido oscuro, ahora todo era perfecto, se imaginan?, bailando con la persona que ella mas quería.  
  
Querer...¿Realmente había llegado a quererlo?  
  
Querer...Si, si lo quería, sentía un gran aprecio por él. Era todo para ella.  
  
Bailar..era agradable.  
  
//Gotta love this feeling forever Gotta live this moment together, Nothing else matters since you went the night(?)//  
  
"No intentes nada ¬¬"  
  
"No se de que hablas Serenity ^^"  
  
"Tu sabes perfectamente de que hablo... no intentes nada.."  
  
"Serenity...algún día ellos entenderán, a pesar de que yo no haga nada."  
  
//For the moment_________ Now the rhythm's taking me higher, No one can stop us from having it all. You got my heart, you got my soul.//  
  
¿Como era posible? Era sorprendente, no el baile en si, si no la persona con la que bailaba, era con él, era con Yami, con aquel joven guapo que aunque en principio poco educado había ido cambiando su actitud para ella.  
  
Pero no importaba que..el nunca dejaría de ser aquel chico al que ella debía ayudar, ¿es que acaso no lo recuerdas Anzu? Fuiste enviada a la tierra para evitar que muriera antes de tiempo, porque has de ayudarlo.  
  
De ayudar a una persona tan maravillosa como el.  
  
// All I need is the rhythm divine. //Lost in the music your heart will be mine, All need is to look in your eyes. Viva la música Say you'll be mine//  
  
Anzu de pronto se dio cuenta de su situación...  
  
Sin darse cuenta ellos habían logrado transformar un encuentro en una amistad, que aunque nunca se lo han dicho propiamente, saben que existe, que esta ahí sin necesidad de palabras, ellos saben que hacer, los largos silencios entre ellos son sus conversaciones, y una sola mirada, es su mundo.  
  
//Can you fell the rhythm? Can you feel the rhythm? Can you feel the rhythm?  
  
Burning thru Burning thru Burning thru//  
  
La canción termino. Y aquellos jóvenes despertaron de su mundo, solo para darse cuenta de que habían terminado en un abrazo, ella recargada sobre su hombro, mientras la cabeza de el, se recargaba sobre su joven acompañante.  
  
De pronto un pedazo de muerdago cayo delicadamente sobre el cabello de ella, inmediatamente Yami se paralizo, sabía el peligro que corría ,trato de separarse rápidamente...  
  
"Hey, Yami."  
  
...Pero fue muy tarde.  
  
Joey, de nuevo había empujado a Yami, haciendo que se moviera hacía adelante, el espero no encontrarse con nada mas que con el aire.  
  
Pero no tuvo tanta suerte...  
  
Sus labios chocaron contra los de ella, Yami podía sentir su respiración (que fuera antes calmada) sobre su cara, pero en lugar de separase de ella, se dejó llevar por el beso, él pudo sentir como Anzu se sentía tensa con esa situación y pensó en separarse de ella, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que ella empezaba a aceptar el beso...  
  
Todo era perfecto, los labios de ella, eran suaves y delicados y su boca tenía un sabor dulce que a el le fascinaba.  
  
Pero de pronto aquel sentimiento tan cálido se transformo en culpabilidad, el lo sabía, era tanta culpa.  
  
De pronto Yami se separó de ella rápidamente, y corrió hacía la puerta, pero antes de salir volteo a ver a Anzu, ella se sorprendió, ya que su mirada, no era cmo las de antes, aquella mirada era tan fría.  
  
"No quiero volver a verte."  
  
Anzu salió rápidamente de la casa, tratando de encontrarlo a él, pero ya no estaba.  
  
Solo se encontraba la nieve.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
SK: Y con eso termino este capitulo, ojala les haya gustado!  
  
Sari: Considérenlo regalo de Navidad.  
  
SK: Y hablando de Navidad... Sari y yo les deseamos una FELIZ NAVIDAD  
  
Sari: Y también un prospero Año Nuevo.  
  
SK : Sean felices y dejen review XD  
  
Sari: La hora local es 01:06 a.m  
  
09:50 


	7. Rondalla de media noche

[SK] : Hola! ¿Qué tal? Sean bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de Eclipse.  
  
[Sari:] Que conmovedor.  
  
[SK:] Calla..¬¬ en fin antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por el capitulo anterior.  
  
[Sari:] Ya era hora...  
  
[SK:] La verdad es que como perdí el disquete en donde estaba la historia , tuve que volver a escribirla y tuve que ir a un Internet publico a subir la historia y creo que hubo letras que la computadora no acepto..por eso la canción quedo toda mal...  
  
[Sari:] Pretextos...  
  
[SK] En fin, de nuevo una disculpa..Disfruten este capitulo.  
  
~* ~*~*  
  
7)Rondalla de media noche.  
  
Y ahí estaba, llorando, lagrima tras lagrima, sintiendo el dolor que le causaba toda esta situación, pero ella era tan inocente, tan ingenua, que no comprendía nada de lo que ocurría...  
  
Repetir aquella imagen en su mente, solo le causaba un dolor infinito que no podía ser remediado con nada...era una tortura que ella no podía olvidar...pero olvidarlo era imposible..era algo irremediable...  
  
¿Qué había hecho mal?  
  
No valía la pena averiguarlo....eso no remediaría las cosas...  
  
De pronto Anzu sintió algo que nunca había sentido..era una ráfaga que la consumía...llenándola con sentimientos de enojo y desolación...  
  
Pero se detuvo..ella sabía que ella no sería capaz de odiar a Yami...podía hacerlo, debía hacerlo pero sencillamente no podía...porque el le había enseñado tantas cosas...  
  
Se levanto de la cama en donde había estado acostada por ya varios minutos, y cerro los ojos dejando que las imágenes pasaran por su mente una y otra vez , ella no podia olvidar lo que había pasado, de aquel beso que Yami le había dado, talvez para el, eso había sido un accidente, pero para ella, aquel beso lo fue todo  
  
¿Qué debía hacer ahora?  
  
Vio el reloj en la mesa que estaba junto a la ventana, marcaba las 11:30 p.m, ya era tarde, pero no podía concentrarse, así que con un suspiro, agarro una chamarra, se puso los zapatos y salió del pequeño apartamento.  
  
Camino un rato por las solitarias calles de la ciudad, a fin de cuentas era Navidad, ¿Quién estaría afuera, en tan importante fecha?  
  
Suspiro, y trato de olvidarse de todo, avanzando lentamente sin saber a donde ir.  
  
Pero Yami no era lo único que ocupaba su mente, si no un problema aun mas grande que ese y hasta cierto punto un poco mas importante.  
  
¿Qué le diría a Sauri?  
  
Anzu se sintió tan mal en ese momento, Sauri había arriesgado tanto por ella, hablado con tantas personas para que pudiera quedarse en aquella fiesta...no, ella no podía ser tan malagradecida como para largarse y olvidar los problemas que, hasta cierto punto, ella había causado, así que si Yami era el problema de todo esto, ella iría a aclarar las cosas con él, no tanto por que le interesara hacer las paces con el, sino porque ella debía de cumplir la misión que le habían encomendado.  
  
Ahora sabiendo a donde dirigirse, Anzu corrió unas cuantas cuadras, esperando encontrarse a Yami, miro algo confundida por las calles, ya que nunca le había pedido la dirección especifica a Yami , si no que en una de sus platicas, Yami le había dado su dirección.  
  
Toco la puerta de la casa marcada con el numero veinte (tal como Yami le había dicho aquella vez) espero algunos minutos, hasta que un señor de ya edad avanzada abrió la puerta.  
  
"Eh...buenas noches,¿se encuentra Yami Motou en casa?"  
  
"Buenas noches, en este momento él no se encuentra, pero si quieres le puedo dar un mensaje."  
  
"Eh...no gracias,¿No sabe donde puedo encontrarlo?"  
  
"Mira, la verdad parece ser que se fue a una fiesta en la casa de una amiga de la escuela, ¿Quieres que te de la dirección?"  
  
"No gracias, no es necesario, se en donde es la fiesta, soy compañera de clase, es solo que creí que no iría..pero bueno gracias de todos modos."  
  
"No hay de que."  
  
"Hasta luego."  
  
Y con Anzu se retiró de la casa aún mas preocupada que antes, aparentemente el no había llegado de la fiesta.  
  
Pensó un momento en donde podía encontrarlo...y sintió que no daba señal con él, realmente no lo conocía mucho como para poder decir adonde iría en su tiempo libre o a que se dedicaba...  
  
Anzu se sentó en una banca a descansar, ya había recorrido varios metros sin dar rastro con él...porque a fin de cuentas, el era un misterio para ella...todo él era un misterio...¿Qué podía saber ella de él que los demás no supieran.?  
  
De pronto la mirada de Anzu se ilumino, talvez era cierto que ella no conocía mucho a Yami, ni sabía lo que hacía en su tiempo libre...pero ella había descubierto algo que talvez los demás no querrían ver...  
  
El amaba la soledad...  
  
Ella era la única que lograba irrumpir en esa barrera que el tan cuidadosamente había construido entre el y el mundo real, ella era la única que podía traspasar la barrera...ella era la única que realmente lo haría sentir de nuevo.  
  
Ella era la única...  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Corrió por varios minutos buscando entre los lugares mas solitarios que pudiera encontrar pero cada una o dos calles se encontraría con fiestas o gritos de gente y seguiría avanzando, hasta poder encontrar donde el estaba.  
  
De pronto entró a un parque ya casi a las afueras de la ciudad y oyó un ruido, bastante quedito pero agradable para el oído humano, ella (jamás oyendo aquel sonido) se dejo hipnotizar y dejo que su oído la guiara a donde el ruido nacía.  
  
Cual sería su sorpresa al encontrar a...  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Yami..." Dijo Anzu mirando al joven sorprendida.  
  
"Tu..." respondió el secamente, no haciendo caso.  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es muy tarde como para que estés aquí." Dijo la joven de cabello castaño pensando en como en su casa, nadie sabía en donde Yami se encontraba.  
  
"¿Podría preguntarte lo mismo no crees?"  
  
"Tienes que volver a tu casa...nadie sabe que estas aquí..."  
  
"Tu también deberías estar en casa..y sin embargo sigues aquí.."  
  
"Si..pero yo no tengo nadie que me este esperando, a diferencia tuya." Dijo Anzu hartándose del comportamiento del joven.  
  
"No veo porque te preocupas tanto." Dijo Yami volteando.  
  
"Porque se supone éramos amigos ¿no?"  
  
"Tu lo has dicho, éramos." Dijo Yami enfatizando la ultima palabra.  
  
"¿Qué tienes contra mi?"  
  
"Nada que puedas entender."  
  
"Como puedes decir eso! Yo...yo era la única que siempre estuvo junto a ti, hablando cuando me necesitaste y respetándote cuando querías tener espacio y ahora me dices que no te entiendo..."  
  
"Tu no sabes nada de mi."  
  
"Se mas de lo que tienes idea."  
  
"Lo que sea..."  
  
"Mira Yami," dijo Anzu, sintiendo como algunas lagrimas traicioneras se deslizaban por su cara, terminando su recorrido al caer en el pasto. "Yo no se que pienses de mi, es mas, puedes creer lo que quieras...pero no quiero que me odies."  
  
"¿Qué?" Dijo Yami sorprendido al ver como la muchacha enfrente de ella, lloraba por culpa de el.  
  
"Se que hago el ridículo llorando por lo que todo mundo cree como tonterías , se que en tu mente, puedes decir muchas cosas sobre mi, pero yo se que lloro por algo que vale la pena."  
  
"¿Y que podría ser eso?"  
  
"No te importa!, nada de lo que diga o haga es de tu incumbencia ¿o si?"  
  
Y con eso Anzu se dispuso a marcharse harta de todo lo que había ocurrido.  
  
"Espera..."  
  
Pero el corazón es un órgano extraño... cuando tienes todo tu mundo construido, el llega a romperlo, cuando estas a punto de partir, hace que tengas miedo de decir adiós, y cuando juntas todo el coraje para olvidar a alguien, una simple llamada hace que lo perdones para siempre.  
  
...Y Anzu estaba a punto de descubrirlo...  
  
*~*~*  
  
"¿Qué quieres?" Dijo Anzu hablando con dificultad a través de las lagrimas.  
  
Yami no hablo, simplemente con un gesto, le indico a Anzu que se sentara a lado de él. Anzu arqueo una ceja de manera interrogante, y se sentó en el pasto mojado.  
  
Paso un tiempo, igual fueron minutos, igual horas, ellos no conocían el tiempo, solo conocía su compañía.  
  
De pronto Anzu noto un objeto raro del lado izquierdo de Yami, él notando la mirada extraña de ella rompió el silencio entre ellos:  
  
"Sabes, eso es una guitarra."  
  
Ese comentario había sido mas que nada lleno de sarcasmo, pero Anzu (no notando esto) quedo sorprendida.  
  
"¿Y como es que funciona?"  
  
"Bueno, las cuerdas producen el sonido, tienes que tocarlas así." Dijo mientras le mostraba a Anzu, dejando su sarcasmo atrás, viendo la completa y autentica confusión de ella.  
  
Anzu observó atentamente, contemplando como era que él tocaba.  
  
"Ese era el ruido que había oído." Dijo Anzu sintiéndose feliz de haber podido identificar el sonido.  
  
"¿De verdad? He estado tocando por un rato ya." Dijo Yami haciendo una sonrisa realmente bella, mostrando su felicidad.  
  
"Me gustaría saber tocar, produce música muy bella."  
  
"No necesitas saber gran cosa para poder tocar, déjame enseñarte."  
  
"Eh.."  
  
Anzu se sonrojo levemente, Yami se encontraba detrás de ella, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de ella, mientras tanto, los brazos de el estaban sobre los de ella, por lo que prácticamente Yami la estaba abrazando.  
  
"¿Lista?"  
  
"Seguro...¿Qué debo aprender primero?"  
  
"Bueno..."  
  
Las lecciones de guitarra pueden ser bastante agradables ¿no creen? Si no pregúntenle a Anzu, quien estaba sumamente feliz disfrutando el momento que estaba viviendo. Había aprendido dos cosas muy importantes en este día:  
  
1.-Aprender a tocar guitarra. 2.-Que por mas que quisiera nunca podría lograr entender a Yami completamente.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Vamos Tea, intenta tocar algo, ya has aprendido."  
  
"No...no quiero hacer el ridículo.."  
  
"¿Con quien? Vamos..solo estoy yo.."  
  
"Una persona es mas que suficiente."  
  
"Tea.."  
  
"Jajaja..." Rió Anzu , supongo fue de nerviosismo.  
  
"¿Vas a intentarlo?"  
  
"Bueno..pero promete no burlarte de mi."  
  
"Prometido."  
  
Anzu cerró los ojos, acomodándose con la guitarra... toco las cuerdas de la guitarra, primero con algo de inseguridad, pero después de un rato tomo confianza y sus manos dejaron de temblar.  
  
*~*~*  
  
["Eres muy talentosa." Dijo el joven admirando a su novia con cara de asombro.  
  
"No es para tanto." Dijo la joven sonriendo, dejando el instrumento a un lado.  
  
"¿Desde hace cuanto sabes tocar guitarra?"  
  
"Ya tiene tiempo que aprendí."  
  
"Entonces se puede decir que sabes desde siempre."  
  
"Si..se desde siempre.]  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Anzu abrió los ojos, saliendo de su trance, de pronto se dio cuenta que había estado tocando ya la guitarra por un rato, y que Yami la miraba asombrado.  
  
Anzu sonrió sintiendo que ya había vivido eso, finalmente termino de tocar y le entrego la guitarra a Yami.  
  
"¿Y no sabías tocar eh?" Dijo Yami con cierto sarcasmo.  
  
"No se como lo hice..."  
  
"Si....supongo que querías sorprenderme para que por fin aprenda a cerrar la boca."  
  
"No lo había pensado pero.."  
  
"Oye.."  
  
"Jajaja..no es cierto."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Oye Tea.."  
  
"Dime."  
  
"Perdóname."  
  
"¿De que hablas?"  
  
"Sobre lo de la fiesta, es solo que...no debí haberte dicho eso."  
  
"Esta bien."  
  
"Toma, olvide darte esto." Dijo Yami tomando una caja que llevaba y se la entrego.  
  
"Muchas gracias." Dijo Anzu, mientras de una mochila que llevaba con ella, saco una caja igual que Yami, y se la entrego.  
  
"Eh..si gracias por el tuyo"  
  
"¿Qué hora es?"  
  
"Parece ser la 1:30 a.m."  
  
"¿Tan tarde?" Dijo Anzu levantándose de su lugar rápidamente "Debo de irme."  
  
"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" Dijo Yami, levantándose también.  
  
"Si quieres."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Los dos jóvenes caminaron en la madrugada, viendo hacía el piso sin dirigirse la palabra. Pero eso ya no era necesario, su silencio era suficiente, Anzu se sentía tranquila interiormente, todo estaba de nuevo en su lugar, puede que no fuese perfecto, pero al menos estaba en su lugar, y nada era mejor que eso.  
  
De pronto caminando entre las calles, Anzu recordó el lugar y el momento en donde se conocieron, la verdad no había pasado mucho tiempo, pero para ella, eso fue el momento mas importante desde su llegada.  
  
"Bueno ya llegamos."  
  
"Si, eso creo."  
  
"Bueno que pases buenas noches ,supongo."  
  
"Igualmente."  
  
Con eso, Anzu decidió abrir la puerta, volteo para ver si Yami seguía ahí, y si, el esaba ahí parado, con la mirada serena.  
  
"Hasta luego Tea." Dijo Yami mientras se acercaba hasta ella, para poder besarla.  
  
Anzu, sabía que todo el problema había pasado por un beso y ¿que estaba haciendo? Besándolo de nuevo, dejándose llevar de nuevo, pero ella sabía que esta vez, esto no terminaría mal.  
  
"Hasta luego Yami." Dijo Anzu cuando termino el beso, "Ya volverás a casa ¿verdad?"  
  
"Claro, lo prometo."  
  
Y con eso se marcho...dejando a Anzu pensando en la puertas por un buen rato, hasta que cansada ,decidió entrar.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
[SK] Y ahí esta, otra obra maestra.  
  
[Sari] Yo no lo llamaría obra maestra  
  
[SK] Se que me tarde mucho..pero ¿valió la pena no?  
  
[Sari] Te diré...  
  
[SK:] Por favor dejen review, ,me encanta oír sus opiniones 


End file.
